Therapy Dog
by Momo015
Summary: After being caught trying to commit suicide, Burt thinks that the best way to help Kurt with his depression and suicidal thoughts is by getting a therapy dog. However, the dog is actually an Alpha of a werewolf pack and he has no intention in watching his mate die again. With everyday that passes, Blaine loses more time to keep Kurt alive and safe from his fate. MPREG, Klaine, Niff
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** **MPREG, swearing, sex, mating, mention of suicide, suicide attempts, psychological, depression, graphic description of harm, werewolf!Blaine, suicidal!Kurt and any other warnings that I can think of will be posted in future chapters**

 **Hello everyone! Here is a new fanfiction that I have been working on for some time, but never seem to have a good plot to fully develop the story into something. I honestly do not know how long this story will be because originally it was going to be a one-shot, but I'll try to make it a long story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also a HUGE shout out to me new Beta Kucheeka! Right now, she is my saving grace!**

…..

 **Chapter 1:** Fog

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

The clock continued to move forward in a dull grey room by the shimmering lights. Three people were sitting in this room. One was sitting in an arm chair, while the other two were sitting on a couch. A pair of grey/blue eyes flickered at the clock, slowly watching time pass waiting dreadfully for time to stop so he could just sleep and never wake up. The boy sighed again not paying attention to what his father and his shrink were saying, just wanting to desperately leave this room, go back home and crawl in his bed to sleep. The boy stared at the clock again watching the hands on the clock tick and tock.

"There's gotta be something you can do Doc," Burt Hummel said to Dr. Patria Moore.

Dr. Moore sighed at the desperate plea of Burt. Working with suicidal teens and adults to help them get better was her job, but somehow she just couldn't seem to crack this Kurt Hummel kid. Ever since they started their sessions, Dr. Moore could never tell what Kurt was. It was as if his mind was blank, like there was nothing but fog. Usually if this was someone other teen, she would have them figured out by now and would know how to help them, but Kurt has been seeing her for three months and still nothing. This frustrated her more because for once in her life she didn't know how to help someone.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry, but I've tried everything I could think of to help your son. We did one-on-one therapy sessions, group therapy, and I've even tried asking another teenager to help to see if they could get along," Dr. Moore said softy because she really did try everything she knew to help Kurt, but Kurt would never respond to any of her treatment.

"Are you sure Doc? Maybe if we try your one-on-one sessions again Kurt may open up to you," Burt responded getting another weak smile from Dr. Moore.

Dr. Moore looked at Kurt, who since they started this meeting has been staring at the clock ticking by. She knew that Kurt didn't want to be here, that he's in pain and is shutting everyone out of his life, but god damn it what could she do?

"Mr. Hummel, perhaps Kurt may like it if I-" Dr. Moore stopped herself midsentence seeing a flyer out of her window, a sudden rush of thought came to her mind.

"What Doc? Perhaps Kurt like what?" Burt questioned.

"Perhaps Kurt may like having a therapy dog," Dr. Moore suggested glancing back at the poster of a lost dog. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before?!

"Therapy dog?" Burt questioned.

"Yes, a therapy dog. Kurt might like having a therapy dog because often time when people suffer from depression we offer them therapy dogs for help," Dr. Moore said, "Therapy dogs provide affection and comfort to people and I think Kurt may like that. He won't have to deal with actual people. Let's say that Kurt gets into another episode, if he were to have a therapy dog the dog would be able to give comfort to him and would calm him down. Lots of people have been recommending this saying that it really does help people or it puts them on the right track to them getting better."

Burt nodded at what Dr. Moore is saying and glanced at his son. Kurt hasn't taken his eyes off the clock and by the way he's reacting about the therapy dog shows Burt that Kurt isn't even paying attention to their conversation.

"Sure Doc. Let's try this therapy dog. When can we get one?" Burt asked willing to try anything at this point to bring back a smile on his son's face. Dr. Moore smiled widely and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Here is the number to call to apply for a therapy dog. I also listed the address as well in case you ever want to see the dogs they have. If you do call, ask for Michelle and she will know what to do," Dr. Moore said handing the paper to Burt.

"Great! Thanks Doc," Burt said shaking her hand with a smile. "Hopefully this will help Kurt."

"Hopefully," Dr. Moore prayed because if it didn't then she feels that Kurt might be a loss cause. Burt nudged his son who seemed to blink and realized that the meeting is finally over. Kurt glanced at Dr. Moore who weakly smiled at Kurt. Kurt's expression was emotionless as he followed his dad out of her office and to their car. Honestly Kurt felt relieved when the meeting was done. God he hated going to Dr. Moore, like really? Why do they want to help him if he only wants to die? Wouldn't he just help them by dying so that they don't have to deal with him?

Getting in his dad's truck, Kurt slammed the door shut to keep the warm air inside and the cold January wind outside. Burt looked at his son who just stared at the window, his eyes dull and holding no emotion as people walked by. Burt sighed and turned on the car to drive to the pound. Burt is not a religious man, but right now he prayed to whatever divine being there is that this dog would help his son smile again.

"You passed the exit we were supposed to get off of," Kurt murmured weakly.

"I know. We're not going home," Burt responded.

"What?" Kurt asked confusedly. Burt looked at his son and saw that he was looking back at him, alarmed.

"Dr. Moore recommended that we get a therapy dog for you. I'm driving to the place right now so that we can apply for one," Burt said looking back at the road.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am."

"Why?! I don't need a therapy dog! Just like how I don't need to go to the fucking shrink twice a week!" Kurt shouted annoyed.

"Watch your tongue Kurt! We're getting you a therapy dog and that's final," Burt said sternly. Kurt just sighed and kicked the back of his seat and looked out the window. During the rest of the drive there Kurt ignored his dad. Burt parked his car at the parking lot and got out of the car and saw that Kurt didn't even move an inch. Burt sighed and opened Kurt's side of the door.

"Let's go Kurt."

"I'm not going in," Kurt said stubbornly.

"Get out of the car Kurt," Burt demanded.

"No."

"Damn it Kurt why not?! We're getting you a therapy dog!" Burt said annoyed at his son's behavior.

"I don't want the damn therapy dog dad! You're the one wants it! I don't!" Kurt snapped bitterly at his dad.

"Get out of the car Kurt," Burt commanded seeing Kurt not following his order, "Now." Burt looked at his son's blue eyes, the blue eyes he got from his dead mother, as they kept the staring contest with one another.

"Fine. Happy?" Kurt said unbuckling the seatbelt and slamming the door shut. Kurt walked past Burt and into the building leaving Burt to only sigh again at his son's childish tantrum. Burt walked into the building to see Kurt sitting down on a chair ignoring everything else in the world again. Burt walked up to the front office and saw a mid-thirties woman smiling at him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Michelle? Is she here today?" Burt questioned seeing that there was no one else working at the front desk.

"Oh, I'm Michelle. What can I help you with?" Michelle asked smiling.

"Dr. Moore told me to talk to you about getting a therapy dog for my son over there," Burt said pointing at Kurt who was just glaring at them. Michelle nodded her head and went to the computer as she gathered the paperwork to give to Burt along with a pen.

"Of course. If you could fill these forms out please, it will give me a better idea as to what dog we have that might be best match for your son," Michelle said already knowing what to do from the text she got from Dr. Moore.

After a few minutes of silence, except from the sound of Burt's writing, did Burt hand back the applications. Michelle took them and read the report as to what kind of dog Burt wanted for his son. Burt wrote that he wants a dog that is not too hyper, that has a history of dealing with depressed kids, not a too small dog, but also not a big dog either. Michelle looked closely at Kurt who was staring at the door. The look on his face clearly showed that he did not want to be here adopting a therapy dog. Then Michelle smiled again, knowing exactly what kind of dog would fit best.

"If you could please come with me Burt, I think I know the perfect dog for your son," Michelle said stepping from behind the front desk to show Burt to the back of the building where the therapy dogs were kept.

"Come on Kurt, let's see what kind of dog they have here," Burt said looking at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed following Burt and Michelle. They walked until they reached the cages past the cats and rabbits to the dog section. Michelle led them to the cage of a beautiful Golden Retriever.

"Meet Stella. She is a Golden Retriever and is about four and a half years old. Her personality is calm and happy. She loves food and she has a great history in dealing with depressed kids. Why don't you pet her?" Michelle asked Burt to reach his hand out to pet Stella. Stella immediately responded by wagging her tail around causing Burt to smile.

"Why don't you try and pet her Kurt?" Burt asked looking at Kurt. Kurt didn't even pay attention to the golden retriever and walked away from her looking at the other dogs.

Kurt saw lots of Golden Retriever's, Labrador's, Shepherd's, and other mixes that Kurt couldn't identify. All of the dogs here somehow seemed boring to Kurt, they didn't possess the spark of life that Kurt liked. How ironic. After all, if his dad is forcing him to get a therapy dog the least Kurt can do is pick his own damn therapy dog. But after looking at all the selections, Kurt didn't seem remotely impressed by the dogs. As Kurt got to the end of the aisle he saw something black move. Turning his head Kurt saw the most beautiful golden eyes. Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat as he just stared at the beautiful black furred dog. The eyes were the most captivating thing Kurt has ever seen. The fierceness of its gold eyes shining is stunning. The dog's eyes held so much life and power that Kurt is baffled by it. Just the way the dog is sitting on its hind legs makes it have the presence of dominance and authority. The fur looked so soft to touch that in the light it shined giving it a glossy look. The dog was big though, but this dog stood out from all of the others. Kurt felt like he was in a trance from looking at this dog as the dog looked back at him with the same amazement, almost as if he knew what Kurt is feeling. Slowly Kurt walked up to the dog and in his trance, he reached out his hand and stroked the dogs head.

"Soft," Kurt whispered stroking the dog again. The black dog seemed pleased with the way Kurt is petting its head and stood up to walk closer to Kurt so he could have a better view of Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't help but stare at the dog's face. The dog had a strong framed face as if he was presenting itself to Kurt.

"What's that dog?" Burt asked walking behind Kurt. Kurt snapped out of his trance and quickly retrieved his hand away from the black dog. The black dog seemed surprised by Kurt not petting him anymore and looked at the new person behind Kurt. The black dog jumped on its hind legs as it pressed its front paws of the cage to stare directly at Burt. Burt seemed surprised by this as the black dog stared directly in Burt's eyes.

"Did you find a dog that you like?" Michelle asked walking over to them.

"Yeah, I think Kurt found a dog that he likes," Burt said seeing the black dog jump off the cage and back down on all fours as Michelle walked by. Michelle looked at the black dog and smiled brightly.

"Oh great! I'm so happy you choose Toby," Michelle said.

"Toby? Is that his name?" Kurt asked never taking his eyes of the black dog. The black dog stared back at Kurt and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. What? It's almost as if the dog could read Kurt's mind before barking at Kurt.

 _Blaine!_

Kurt's eyes widen. Huh?! Who said that? What's is that's voice? Blaine? Who is Blaine? Kurt stared more at the dog as the dog just wagged his tail around and sat on his hind legs. Is the black dog, Blaine?

"You see not many people choose Toby because they find him to be scary or intimidating. Also they don't like the fact that he's part wolf too, so they think he's dangerous because of his animal instincts. But I think he's a great dog to have," Michelle said snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt reached his hand out to touch the dog once more, but the dog decided to have other plans and lick Kurt's hand.

"Gross!" Kurt yelled quickly pulling his hand away. Toby seemed to find Kurt's reaction funny and just wagged his tail more almost like he's laughing at him!

"Haha! I think Toby likes you!" Michelle said with a laugh causing Kurt to glare at her.

"Yeah well I don't like him," Kurt said sharply glaring at the dog whom seemed to have stopped wagging his tail.

"Oh come on Kurt! Lighten up! Toby seems to love you!" Burt said.

"I don't like dogs licking me," Kurt responded looking at Toby. The dog did not look like a Toby. Instead he really did look like a Blaine.

"Then what dog do you want Kurt?" Burt asked frustratingly.

"None. I don't want a therapy dog," Kurt said looking away at Blaine who seemed to be giving Kurt his puppy dog look.

 _Kurt!_

Toby barked causing Kurt to swing his head to look at him. It was that voice again! Kurt saw Toby on his hind legs again as he front paws were pressing against the cage making him look taller coming around Kurt's chest area. Kurt looked at Toby who seemed to have one of his paws through the cage, moving it up and down, almost as if he was calling out to Kurt to come closer. Moving closer, Kurt looked at Toby who stopped moving his paw and brought it back into the cage, sticking out his snout instead asking Kurt if he could pet him. Kurt brought his hand out and touched Toby's head again and Toby nuzzled into the touch.

"I think we will defiantly take Toby," Burt said to Michelle who nodded. Burt watched the whole interaction between Kurt and Toby and was amazed by how Kurt's eyes were shining just at the few seconds of petting Toby.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered running his fingers through the thick black fur.

"Huh?" Michelle asked.

"I think he's more of a Blaine than a Toby," Kurt responded continuing to pet Blaine.

"Yeah, I think so too," Michelle said beckoning for Burt to follow her to sign the paperwork.

"Can I unlock the cage he's in?" Kurt asked Michelle whose smile widen.

"Of course! We have a special room for you if you can to pet more of Blaine," Michelle said grabbing the leash and unlocking the cage. Blaine instantly ran out as Michelle grabbed his collar and hooked on the leash. Tugging on the leash Michelle led Blaine and Kurt to another white room that has a couch. Michelle opened the door and unhooked Blaine who trotted in with Kurt behind him.

"Have fun! I'll send your dad here once he's done with completing the paperwork," Michelle said closing the door and leaving.

Kurt walked to the couch and sat down looking at Blaine who followed him and jumped on the couch and sat down next to Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused look before Blaine brought his nose close to Kurt's cheek and began to sniff him. Kurt is surprised with himself that he's actually allowing an animal to smell him. Blaine continued to sniff and went up to sniff Kurt's neck and then his eyes which caused Kurt to giggle a little when Blaine's whiskers tickled his cheeks. Blaine went back down to sniff Kurt's neck and Kurt became tense when Blaine nuzzled between his neck and shoulder. Somehow Kurt thought that Blaine must have known that Kurt is uncomfortable and began to make sounds. It is a weird sound, yet it is soft almost as if Blaine is doing a dog's version of purring. Kurt petted Blaine's back feeling the vibration of his attempted purring and Blaine continued to sniff Kurt. Kurt realizes that he isn't grossed out by this. Usually, he avoids them like the plague, but with Blaine, Kurt feels his presence comforting, as if he's done this before. Blaine stopped sniffing Kurt and looked at Kurt's blue eyes before crawling down on the couch and resting his head on Kurt's lap. Kurt lightly smiled at this and went to pet Blaine's head brushing his fingers in the soft silky fur.

"Part wolf huh?" Kurt said looking at Blaine's body. The dog really did have a body of a wolf. Blaine is a big dog too; his size is like a German Shepherd but only bigger. Kurt continued to pet Blaine's head feeling surprisingly calm right now.

Maybe getting a therapy dog isn't so bad?

… **..**

 **Please Review!**

 **I would love to read your comments on what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: SELF-HARM, GRAPHIC DESTRIPTION OF BLOOD, DEPRESSION**

 **Hello everyone! And I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been traveling and haven't had the time to write anything down because I'm so busy! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but it's hard to write when I have such a busy schedule; however, I can promise you, that I will have this story be completed. Another reason why I'm updating so late is because I'm working on two other stories that need my attention so I've been working on those along with many other fanfcition prototypes.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pain**

… **..**

 _Disappointment._

 _That's how everyone sees Kurt._

 _A disappointment._

" _Hey watch it fairy!"_

 _Kurt turned his head a little before being slammed against his locked. Kurt wanted to wail in pain, the slamming against the locker hurt more than it should because he already had a bruise on his shoulder where it was slammed yesterday._

" _Ouch." Kurt said miserably falling down from the hard impact. Kurt looked up to see Dave Karofsky and his idiot goons all high fiving each other laughing thinking it was the best joke in the world to pick on the openly gay kid in all of Ohio._

" _Neanderthals." Kurt murmured under his breath rubbing his shoulder from the pain trying to make it bearable to withstand. Kurt looked around the hallway to see everyone passing him like he's a ghost._

 _Invisible._

 _Kurt slowly got up on his feet and picked up his books that fell. He really hated being in William McKinley High school in Lima Ohio, or as Kurt like to call it, a school full of untalented idiot homophobes. Kurt grabbed his AP French textbook and notebook, closed his locker and saw Mercedes. Kurt gave her a small smile only to see her ignore him as she laughed at something Sam is saying. Of course._

 _School was miserable for Kurt. There was nothing fun about it other than his AP French class where he gets to make fun of one of his bully, Azimio who doesn't understand a thing he's saying. How he is in AP French, Kurt will never know. Then there was Glee club where Kurt gets to sing his feelings out and express himself the best way he can. But of course, it's only if Kurt ever does get the chance to sing a solo at all since Rachel Berry steals the spotlight 24/7 even in Kurt's dreams sometimes._

 _School is useless Kurt realized. What can Kurt get out of it other than a diploma and a handshake? Nothing, but useless information. It's not like Kurt's ever going to reach his dream of being on Broadway or a famous, successful fashion designer because life isn't fair. Life keeps telling Kurt that he is a nobody and that there's nothing left for him. It's better to just give up now than to have false expectations that is going to end up crushing you until you're just broken, so broken that you don't even know how to fix yourself._

 _His dream of being on Broadway is stolen by Miss Rachel Berry because every day she gets a solo and sings, it mades Kurt realize who on Earth would go to a show to see a countertenor sing like a girl? It's not like that even matter anymore because today Kurt is quitting the Glee club. And being a fashion designer is out of the question. All of Kurt's ideas that he drew looked like shit. There was nothing unique about them. Everything was bland and had no emotion, no spark, no excitement. Why be a part of something when no one even wants you or acknowledges your existence._

 _Why not just end it all? It's not like they'll notice his worth when he's already gone. Everything in Kurt's life is miserable. His friends ignore his pain and suffering he's going through, his teachers expectations in him are starting to drop always saying how he's not 'doing his best', he gets bullied just because he's a 'homo', and his father is too oblivious to see how Kurt truly feels._

 _Living is painful for Kurt. Why live in pain when you have the power to make it stop?_

 _Kurt went through school as he always did. Go to class. Have his teachers lecture him about not doing well in their class. Get slushied, locker slammed, or thrown in the dumpster. Then change his clothes in the girl's bathroom while crying his eyes out and get a detention for being late to his next class. Yeah life sure is fun right now._

" _Hey Mr. Schuester, can I talk to you privately?" Kurt asked quietly before glee club started._

" _Sure Kurt, what's up?" Mr. Scheuster asked not looking at Kurt as he was sorting out his music for the next glee lesson._

" _I'm quitting the glee club." Kurt said looking down at his shoes, avoiding Mr. Schuester's gaze._

" _Yeah, sure I'll – wait what? Quitting glee club? Are you sure Kurt? Sectionals are coming up soon, do you really want to quit now when everybody needs you?" Mr. Schuester asked surprised by Kurt's decision._

 _Kurt looked up seeing disappointment in Mr. Schuester's eyes._ 'Of course he's disappointed in me. What else is new' _Kurt thought._

" _Yeah, I'm not interested in doing glee anymore so I'm quitting." Kurt said ready to walk out of class._

" _Kurt, are you okay? Is something bothering you, that is what's making you quit the glee club?" He asked concerned._

" _I'm sick of your fake concern Mr. Scheu." Kurt snapped gripping his textbook. He hated this._

" _What fake concern? Kurt, I'm actually worried about you."_

" _The only reason your worrying about me right now is because sectionals are coming up, right? You're afraid that if I quit now you won't have enough member's to qualify? Stop faking like you actually care for me! You only care when it has something to do with you!" Kurt yelled at Mr. Schuester._

" _Kurt, you know that it's not true." Mr. Schuester said trying to calm Kurt down._

" _Oh really?" Kurt asked sarcastically, "So your telling me that you are actually concerned about me, that it has nothing to do with sectionals at all whatsoever? Because if that were true, how come you never asked me before then? How come you didn't ask me yesterday or the day before or a month ago? Why are you showing your concern today when I said that I was quitting the glee club?!"_

 _Mr. Schuester opened his mouth to say something, but closed it knowing Kurt got him cornered._

" _Thought so." Kurt said ready to leave the room when everyone started to come in._

" _Kurt, where are you going? We have glee club today and we're going to discuss my solos for sectionals." Rachel greeted seeing Kurt leaving the classroom._

" _I quit the glee club." Kurt responded not wanting to talk to anyone right now, especially Rachel._

" _WHAT?!" Rachel shrieked, "Kurt you can't quit! That means I will have one less person for my backup voice to make me sound perfect for my solo! You can't quiet Kurt!"_

" _I think you have enough people for help you out." Kurt responded only to be stopped with Rachel blocking his way._

" _I refuse to let you quit Kurt, why are you sabotaging me and my chances to win at sectionals? Are you that jealous of me and my talent, is that why you're quitting?"_

" _Oh you have to be out of your goddamn mind if you think that's the reason why I'm quitting," Kurt said, "News flash, not everything is about you Rachel! I don't live in your sick made up fantasy where my only mission in life is to be your backup singer. Stop acting like a selfish bitch in making everything about you because it's not! You don't revolve around my world like some God! So leave me alone!" Rachel's mouth gaped open at Kurt's outburst as everyone else who witnessed._

" _You didn't have to be so mean to her Kurt. She was only trying to figure out why your quitting the glee club.." Finn said defending Rachel._

" _Says the guy who can't decide which girl he likes the most." Kurt snapped back._

" _But Rachel did make a good point Kurt, even though she was mainly focusing on herself," Mercedes interrupted, "Sectionals are coming up and without you, we're short a member and we barely make the maximum number. So don't quit the glee club now and put everybody's effort for sectionals to waste because then you are actually are sabotaging us at winning."_

" _I agree with Mercedes, the only person who's being selfish right now is you." Quinn said giving Kurt her bitch face._

 _Everybody stared at Kurt as Kurt stared back only seeing disappointment in their eyes. Not being able to take it anymore before the tears in Kurt's eyes start to fall, Kurt left the glee club room wiping the tears away, but only his pain staying._

 _After the whole glee club incident came the end of school where Kurt has detention. Sitting in detention for an hour and thirty minutes, Kurt was finally able to leave the room. Kurt took out his phone and saw that his dad had called him five times. Worrying something bad happened Kurt called his dad back._

"Kurt? Is that you?" _Burt asked on the other line._

" _Hey, dad. I saw your calls and was wondering why you called me so much." Kurt asked._

"Kurt where were you when I tried to call you?! I needed you at the shop today! I told you yesterday that I needed you to be here because Vincent's wife is going to give birth today so I gave him an half off to deliver his new born baby, but you didn't show up and the shop got busy so I was forced to make Vincent work your shift! Where are you Kurt?!" _Burt demanded angrily._

" _I-I'm sorry dad, I forgot because I had detention." Kurt said his voice hurting at how mad his dad was. Kurt completely forgot about working at his dad shop today. If he remembered then he would have skipped detention and made it up for it the next day._

"Detention, again? Kurt why are you getting so many detentions? It won't look good on your high school resume. Whatever you're doing at getting these many detentions you have to stop. Honestly Kurt, I'm really disappointed in you. I thought I did my best to raise you right, but clearly with your grades and detentions I'm being proven wrong. What's wrong bud? Why are you behaving this way?" _Burt sighed disappointed at his son for his behavior._

 _Kurt's heart pained with shame when he heard his own father say he was disappointed in him. His dad is supposed to be his number one supporter in anything no matter what. Hearing it from his dad, really made Kurt believes he's a disappointment._

" _I-I'm sorry dad," Kurt cried on the phone, "I'm sorry for disappointing you."_

 _Burt sighed over the phone,_ "Let's talk about this when I get home." _Burt said hanging up._

 _Kurt walked to his car shoved his satchel in the back seat and quickly got in, driving home. Kurt checked the time to see it was 5:42pm. When Kurt got home he didn't even bother to gathering any of his things as he raced into his house and to his bathroom on the first floor since his bedroom is in the basement. Kurt forcefully opened the drawer to find his dad's razor blades and took one out and pushes up his sleeve with scares from his past._

 _Kurt sat on the toilet to bring the razor blade over an untouched area feeling the sharp pain pass as a new feeling arise. Numbing. Kurt looked at his wrist, seeing his light, pale, ivory skin with dark lines across, old scares from cutting himself. Kurt felt his tears starting to come down as he cut another line seeing two dark ruby marks. The feeling of warm blood gush over his cold skin wasn't anything new as it started to fall over his wrist and drip on the floor. Kurt eyes blurred with tears as he brushed his blood away with his thumb, smearing it red over his skin._

 _Disappointment._

 _Disappointment._

 _DISAPPOINTMENT._

 _Unable to control himself, Kurt slashed his wrist harder with the razor feeling more pain, but that's okay. Pain changes people. It makes them trust less, overthink more, and shut people out. Kurt looked at the razor blade. It went from a thin line of blood to half being covered in red. Kurt couldn't help himself from laughing at seeing it._

" _I'm a disappointment." Kurt said cutting an old wound open._

" _Disappointment."_

 _Another thin cut._

" _Disappointment."_

 _Another thin cut._

" _No one needs a disappointment. No one cares about disappointed people. No one notice disappointed people. Nobody will remember me when I'm gone." Kurt whispered feeling his tears dry. Kurt looked dully at his scar covered bloody skin. Kurt took the razor blade and just continued to cut his wrist, destroying every last precious skin left on his wrist as it started to become so bloody that Kurt couldn't even see his skin anymore and everything was being replaced by red even the razor blade. Kurt couldn't even feel the pain from the cutting anymore because he just felt numb and it felt nice not being able to feel anything. Slice after slice after slice, Kurt saw that there was a red puddle of blood on the ground. Looking at his wrist, Kurt saw that there is no more skin to cut, so the other wrist it is. Kurt switched the razor blade around, so he was holding it in his other hand ready to cut his other wrist._

" _Oh my God, Kurt! No!" Burt screamed running to Kurt and gripping his wrist from cutting his uncut wrist._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!" Burt yelled panicking. There is so much blood that Burt has no idea what to do. The feeling of warm wetness on Burt's hands was enough to make him sick._

" _Its fine dad," Kurt said looking at his dad with dead eyes, "I'm doing everyone a favor in making myself disappear. No one wants a disappointment." Kurt took his wrist from his dads grip and began to cut his other wrist._

 _SLAP!_

 _This pain was new. Kurt felt his right cheek sting in pain as he looked at his dad with wide eyes. Burt has never hit his son before and just from doing it made Burt ashamed of himself. He is the worst parent ever for not seeing how much pain his son is in. Burt has tears in his eyes for crying._

'Are they tears of joy that I'm finally going to be gone?' _Kurt wondered._

" _You idiot!" Burt yelled, "Why on Earth would you think I want you to disappear?! How could you think that Kurt! You're my world!" Burt picked up his phone, and with trembling hands opens up his phone to dial 911 and told them how his son was trying was bleeding so much and how to stop it from happening._

" _We-we have to stop the bleeding, Kurt." Burt said grabbing a nearby towel and pressed it hard on Kurt's wrist. Kurt felt his father's hands tremble as he put pressure to stop the bleeding._

" _I can't lose you too Kurt. Not after your mother." Burt cried out wrapping his arms around Kurt's body trembling as he cried. Kurt felt his hand slip as the razor blade fell to the ground being submerged by his blood._

'Of course. You still blame me for mom death' _Kurt thought not feeling his dad's love through his hug._

… **..**

Kurt continued to stare out the window remembering the time when his dad caught him trying to commit suicide. Kurt brushed his hand over his sleeve where his scars of lines were ugly to even look at. Feeling a nudge from his side, Kurt turned his head around to see Blaine nudging him with his snout. Kurt rose an eyebrow at him singling he'd want. Blaine merely tried to crawl on top of Kurt's lap earing a protest from Kurt as Blaine sat down on Kurt's lap to bring his face to look out the window. Blaine saw that there is nothing good worth to see and looked at Kurt with a happy expression.

"What?" Kurt asked annoyed that his massive dog wolf is sitting on his lap. Blaine brought his face close to Kurt trying to lick his cheek only for Kurt to push him back hard.

"No! Bad dog! Don't lick me!" Kurt yelled gripping Blaine's snout from opening. Blaine winded in protest and tried to move his snout out of Kurt's grasp to lick him, but Kurt kept a good hold of Blaine.

"Oh, come one Kurt, let Blaine have some fun." Burt said with a laugh quickly seeing Blaine's puppy dog expression.

"No, dad. I don't want to have a dog spit all over my face!" Kurt said shoving Blaine to go back to the back seat. Kurt continued to push Blaine back with him reluctantly doing so, but kept staring at Kurt as he lie down on the seat.

"Stop staring at me." Kurt said seeing Blaine lay his head down on the edge of the seat, but still didn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"Uhg! This is why I don't want a therapy dog! He keeps staring at me!" Kurt yelled at his dad who merely smiled with joy at seeing so much emotion coming from Kurt. After only forty minutes of having the therapy dog, has Kurt showed more emotion than in a single week. Getting a therapy dog was the good choice.

As long as Kurt shows emotion and actually feels something, that's all what Burt wanted. Ever since the incident, his relationship with Kurt has been stained. They don't talk anymore other than simple _'hello'_ , _'goodbye'_ , _'can you pass the salt'_. It isn't the relationship that Burt ever thought he would have with his son. Burt remembered when Kurt was little he would run come to tell him his day at school and how much he liked this shirt, or pants or something fashion related. Now though all Kurt does is just hide himself in his room and only comes out when it's convenient, like using the bathroom or the kitchen to get something to drink. Kurt doesn't even glance at his way anymore. It's breaking Burt's heart that they aren't acting like a family anymore, even eating together is awkward, there's nothing but silence.

All Burt has been feeling is just stress about his son. He worries every single day wondering if there's something he could do to make Kurt happy again. He tried therapy hoping Kurt would like talking his feelings out, he tried his friends, though none of them showed too much concern about him, he tried letting him be alone thinking he just needed his space, and when he tries to be his father, Kurt would just snap at him yelling at him to leave him be. Kurt has always been such a happy child, even when he got bullied as a boy he would act like he didn't affect him and continue to be strong. Where has that Kurt gone? Where has his happy, full of life Kurt been? Burt often wondered what Elizabeth would do. She always knew Kurt better than him did, if she were here, maybe Kurt wouldn't be in this mess.

Kurt glared at his dad who said nothing, but only a stained smile on his face as if he's remembering something from the past. How weird it has become for Kurt to see people smile. Before all of this shit, Kurt loved to see his father smile and laughing, but now it just feels strange like his dad is a complete stranger.

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence. The only sound enabled was when Blaine sighed or when he started moving around in the back seat. Pulling up to their house, Kurt got out of the car and went inside his house, straight towards his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Burt sighed when he saw Kurt go in the house and looked back at Blaine who looked confused by Kurt's actions.

"Yeah, I know buddy. I feel the same." Burt said grabbing the leash and getting out of the car to open the door for Blaine who just jumped out as soon as the door was opened. Burt saw Blaine run up the steps of their house to jump up on the closed door trying to open it with his huge paws.

"Woof!" Blaine barked jumping off the door figuring out he couldn't open it. Blaine looked back at Burt barking at him again and looked at the door. Burt getting the message walked up to his house after locking his car opened the door for Blaine to rushed inside not bothering to look at anything in the house as he put his nose to the ground his sniff. Feeling intrigued, Burt looked at Blaine seeing him sniff something out as he crawled up the stairs with Burt following behind him and saw him stopping in front of Kurt's door. Blaine looked up and raised one paw at the door to lightly scratch it.

"Go away!" Kurt yelled.

"Woof!" Blaine barked back jumping on the door with his front paw to starch it more loudly.

"I said to go away!"

Blaine wined and jumped off pacing back and forth in front of Kurt's bedroom door. Burt just stood there completely shocked at how determined Blaine is. Man, these therapy dogs sure are good. Burt should have tried this from the start.

Blaine looked at Burt giving him his puppy dog face as if he's asking Burt to open Kurt's door. Burt wanting to see what Blaine will do next opened the door to Kurt's bedroom and Blaine barged in seeing Kurt lying on his bed with his phone in hand and earplugs. Blaine jumped on Kurt's bed and attacked his face with dog kisses.

"EW! Stop it! Stop! Bad dog!" Kurt screeched in a high pitch both hands trying to push Blaine back by his chest. Blaine having more strength than he looked, overpowered Kurt and just continued to lick Kurt's face wagging his tail around like a happy puppy.

Kurt giving up on his protest let Blaine licked him disgustingly until Blaine felt satisfied. Once Blaine was done, he laid down next to Kurt and put his head on Kurt's chest to stare at him in the eyes. Kurt looked back at Blaine's beautiful gold eyes and felt a pull to him. Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's head earning a small wag from Blaine's tail, only to shove Blaine's head from his chest.

"Get off my bed before you get fur all over my duvet." Kurt said trying to push Blaine off. Blaine though this time didn't budge from his spot and continued to look at Kurt.

"Get off my bed you stupid dog!" Kurt yelled forcefully pushing Blaine off. Blaine stood tall on Kurt's bed and glared at Kurt looking directly in Kurt's eyes and growled like he's showing his dominance, his authority. Kurt was taken aback by what Blaine is doing and looked at his dad for help.

"Kurt just let Blaine be on your bed. He's your therapy dog, he knows what to do." Burt said witnessing the whole scene.

"No!" Kurt protested refusing to submit to a dogs need, "It's my bed and I don't want a hairy fur ball on it to have it be ruined! We got a therapy dog just like you wanted, but there's no way in hell I'm having it near my bedroom. Get out of my room." Kurt ordered looking at Blaine and pointing his finger at the door.

Blaine seeming not to care, ignored Kurt's command and lies back down on Kurt's bed and just glared at him giving Kurt a look that says, _'try me'_. Kurt feeling frustrated pushed Blaine again off, but Blaine wouldn't budge at all. Kurt looked at his dad and saw him smiling, laughing at him as he couldn't get the dog off his bed. Feeling defeated Kurt sighed and hopped on his bed again, lying the farthest from Blaine.

"Can you leave?" Kurt asked his dad who looked hurt.

"Well, I thought we could hang out and watch one of those Tv shows you like so much? What was the one you loved, Runway something?" Burt asked trying to hang out with his son.

"No," Kurt said dismissively, "Just go away."

Burt wanting to push his luck closed the door to his son's bedroom and left to retrieve the dog food and bed from the car all feeling more pain from his son's behavior. Everyday Burt feels like the distance between him and Kurt grows more and more.

Kurt sighed on his bed feeling like he should take a nap from reality. It's what he always does whenever he comes back from his shrink. Kurt glanced at his therapy dog and saw Blaine still looking at him, but this time the dogs face or eyes didn't have the playful emotion it had before, now it looks like it held sadness and pain and sympathy. Great, even his damn therapy dog thinks he's a disappointment. Kurt felt his bed move and looked to see Blaine getting closer to him and put his head on Kurt's chest to do his purring again, like he's trying to cheer Kurt up. In that instant for some reason, Kurt felt tears in his eyes as they started to fall down his cheeks. Blaine put one of his paws on Kurt's arm like he's trying to comfort Kurt. Kurt feeling like he can finally show his emotions for no one to see other than a dog cried. He cried for himself acting this way, he cried for the pain he's causing his dad, he cried for his shitty life, he cried for everything his heart was feeling. Kurt knew he was causing his dad pain, but every time someone tried to get close to him, he would get the instinct to protect himself and would use words to hurt them.

Blaine purred more gently brining his face up to lick away Kurt's tears. Kurt turned to face his therapy dog brought his arms over Blaine's body to hug him while he cried. Hugging Blaine really seemed to help Kurt as he cried and he felt something in his chest as well, like a tug or a pull. And in Kurt's mind he could have sworn he heard his name being called from a pair of golden eyes.

 _Kurt._

… **..**

 **Please review! And I promise to update the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry with my few updates, with school just starting again and having so much homework to do and having a job as well, is really limiting my time at writing. I'm trying to write as much as I can to post a new chapter; however, for now I hope to at least update a chapter once a month or more all depending on my schedule. This way I have enough time to write and do everything on my busy schedule.**

 **Previously I have promised that I will complete this fanfiction and I intended to keep that promise, but I just wanted to tell you that my updates will be long.**

… **..**

 **Chapter 3: Dreaming Of You**

 _Crack!_

 _Came the sound of a foot hitting the ground. A boy wearing an earth color tunic, panted through the dark hollow woods running as far as his two legs could take him. The boy jumped up almost flying through the sky as he landed on a rock high enough so his predator won't be able to get him. He panted for more air and looking back down at the ground scanning the black wolf chasing after him clutching his dagger with him for protection._

" _Stop chasing me Wolf!" he yelled feeling his heart beat race. He was stuck. He can hear the wolf circling around the rock he's on knowing the wolf won't be able to jump without getting daggered. The boy scanned the area again, not being able to see the wolf._

" _Where are you Wolf?!" he yelled standing up ready to jump and sprint for his life._

" _Wait!" the wolf called, "I'm not trying to scare you!"_

 _The boy whipped his head to the sound of the voice, "Why should I believe you?! You chased me this far, what's not to say you won't try to kill me or use me?!"_

" _It wasn't my intention to scare you earlier. Please, I don't want to hurt you." said the wolf as he came out from hiding spot behind a tree, his black fur coat shining in the dim sun light. The boy held his knife closer to his chest ready to attack if the wolf ever decided to charge at him._

" _I promise I won't hurt you." the wolf said lowering his head to the ground as a sign of submission. The boy on the rock, blue eyes widen at the sight. Wolves never show signs of submission to anyone other than their alphas. Seeing a wolf bow their head and roll on their backs to show their belly was weird because he was never seen this before especially when a wolf would bow to_ his _kind._

" _I still don't trust you. Wolves are not to be trusted! They're devising!" he shouted not falling for this trick._

" _I gave you my word that I won't hurt you. What else can I do to prove me worth?" the black wolf pleaded looking up at the boy's blue eyes, wanting him to understand his honestly._

" _Why do you want me to believe you?" the boy asked._

" _I-" the wolf said hesitant, "I don't know. Just something about you makes me feel drawn to you, that I get this instinct of wanting to protect you. It's your scent that I'm drawn too." the black wolf responded honestly sitting down on the ground, his golden eyes never leaving the boys._

" _Show me your human form if you really want me to believe you." The boy said understanding the seriousness if the wolf is saying true. Wolves never change in their human form when they are not with their pack. It is considered dangerous because their enemies will know their face if they were to ever go out in public and then it would be hunt to see who could get the most wolves. Having a wolf show their human form is a sign of true trust, especially for an outsider._

 _The blue eyed boy stared at the black wolf observing him as the wolf hesitated to comply with his order. But the wolf then forced his body to change into his human form. The blue eye boy watched in shock that the wolf would actually do what he said._

" _What's your name wolf?" he asked not letting his guard down one bit. The black wolf, now human and naked stood up and tall never looking away from the blue eyed boy. The blue eye boy blushed at the nude man in front of him trying to look at his face than down south._

" _Blaine. What is yours, if I may ask?" Blaine said with his rich tenor voice._

 _The boy hesitated still debating whether to tell him his real name or a fake name, but something about the golden eyes, made him feel safe and protected. "Kurt."_

" _Well Kurt, you're a long ways way from home. Why are you so up north? Your kind does not do well in the freezing cold." Blaine said sniffing the air. It is going to snow soon and inside his chest he felt this instinct of needing to keep Kurt safe, this pull of wanting to protect him and make sure he is happy. Blaine cannot fathom why he feels this, but a wolf never doubts their instinct, it is what kept them alive this long and if his instincts are telling him to keep Kurt safe and protected then it's exactly what he is going to do._

… _.._

Kurt rolled around in his bed pulling the sheets of his blankets with him to get warmer not understanding the dream he is having, only to have something heavy being tugged on. Kurt annoyingly opened his eyes and saw Blaine lying next to him and staring.

"Uhg, how are you always able to get into my room when the God damn door is closed?" Kurt questioned and slumped back into his cozy bed.

Blaine wined at Kurt and lifted his paw to tug on Kurt. Kurt likes to pretend that this is Blaine's way of saying, ' _Pay attention to me_ '.

"Stop it Blaine. I'm trying to sleep." Kurt said closing his eyes and trying to have his dream come back to him. Suddenly a hot, wet, thick, dog tongue landed right on Kurt's mouth.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked jumping off his bed and wiping the dog's saliva off his lips. Kurt angrily looked at Blaine who had what Kurt can tell is a smug, cocky grin plastered on his face. Damn dog.

"That's it. Off! Off my bed! Today, I'll make sure to buy a lock for my door." Kurt yelled hitting Blaine to get off his bed. Blaine didn't seem to budge by Kurt's hits and only lie back down on Kurt's bed and roll around making sure to get his fur all over Kurt's bed.

"UHG! You're so infuriating!" Kurt yelled at his stupid therapy dog and went to glance at his alarm clock. It was 6:15am. Damn. He only had half an hour to get ready before driving off to hell.

Kurt sighed. Nothing ever seems to go his way. Quickly making his bed Kurt picked up his clothes for today and started to take off his clothes not paying much attention to when Blaine suddenly became alert. Kurt put his Marc Jacobs pajama shirt in his hamper and walked across the room to pick some socks that will match his outfit today. Kurt huffed when he couldn't find the socks he wanted so he went for white instead. Kurt took off his pajama pants off and let it slide off his body as he went to pick up his black McQueen skinny jeans. Suddenly getting a chill of what it felt like being watched, Kurt turned around to see his therapy dog looking at him with an intense gaze. Kurt looked at Blaine's amber eyes seeing Blaine become angry as Blaine look up and down at his body, or at least that's what Kurt felt like. Blaine then growled dangerously as his eyes up to meet Kurt's. Feeling embarrassed Kurt grabbed his clothes and went into his bathroom to change. Kurt closed the bathroom door feeling his heart beat race in his chest.

"Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me?" Kurt said. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't see anything weird about him other than just his normal bruises on his left shoulder and some smaller bruise healing. Is that what Blaine's mad about? That Kurt looks ugly? Kurt just shook his head and dressed himself. Kurt then went to do his normal morning routine of brushing his teeth, washing and moisturizing his face, then style his hair to be coif. As Kurt left his bathroom he saw that Blaine wasn't on his bed anymore. At first Kurt felt relieved, but then a sting of disappointment draped in like he wanted Blaine to be there waiting for him. Kurt shook his head and went to go down stairs to get his satchel and car keys. He'll probably buy a cup of coffee on his way to school from the Lima Bean.

Kurt reached the bottom of the step when he saw his dad giving a piece of ripped bread to Blaine who took it gently from Burt's hands before devouring it. Burt looked up to see his son and smiled lightly.

"Morning Kurt," Burt greeted, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Kurt said his voice monotone and grabbed his satchel from the kitchen counter and then walked to get his car keys from a dish near the front door.

"Have a good day at school, bud. I won't be back until 5:30pm tonight from the garage, if you want to swing by and help your old man that would be much appreciative." Burt said trying to bond with his son.

"No thanks. I probably have a ton of homework to do when I get home and need to finish writing a French paper for tomorrow." Kurt said grabbing a coat and putting it on. Kurt felt a nudge from his leg and look down to see Blaine sitting and looking up at Kurt with a dog smile.

"What do you want now Blaine?" Kurt asked a little annoyed.

Blaine merely nudged Kurt's hand with his nose and lightly licked it too asking for Kurt to pet him.

Kurt sighed and bent down to pet Blaine's head. Why he was giving into this, Kurt didn't know. Just something inside of him told him to do it, like his subconscious wanted to do it.

Blaine's tail wagged back and forth showing he's happy and brought his head up to nuzzle Kurt's cheek. Kurt just continued to pet Blaine more moving his hands down to Blaine's body. Blaine's fur is always so soft and silky and the smell that Blaine carries with him is comforting and yet it smells nostalgic like Kurt has smelled this before, but can't put his finger on it. The smell of woods combined with fresh air and dirt with a hint of cinnamon? Kurt's mind started to go blank and all he could even process was that he wanted to pet Blaine more. Kurt closed his eyes, getting lost in Blaine's scent and buried his face in his chest. Kurt felt like he was in this trance and wanted to go to sleep to never wake up. Kurt felt Blaine's calm breathing as Blaine's chest started to vibrate indicating to Kurt that he's purring.

 _Kurt._

It's that voice again. The voice that Kurt heard when he first met Blaine, the voice of a smooth and tender tenor voice that said Kurt's name with affection and softness. If only someone could actually say Kurt's name like that. Hearing your name being called like that is only in Kurt's head. It's not real.

"Kurt, have you gone to school yet?" came a disrupted voice of Burt.

Kurt immediately pushed Blaine away and stood up. Blaine seeming not to be surprised anymore just looked at Kurt with a happy expression and Kurt couldn't help but lightly smile back at how adorable Blaine looked, like a puppy receiving their first bone.

"I'm leaving now." Kurt said to his dad and ran his fingers through Blaine's fur one last time because Kurt knows that he's now addicted to the softness.

Kurt grabbed his keys and went out the door to his car and drove off to the Lima Bean for coffee. Blaine looked through the side window seeing Kurt get into his Navigator and drove off. Blaine wined at not having Kurt around and went to the kitchen to see Burt sitting down reading the news. Burt looked up and smiled at Blaine. Even though Burt is hurt that Kurt isn't that open to him anymore, he's happy that Blaine can help Kurt and have him open up a little.

Blaine walked over to Burt and nudged Burt for more food having Burt laugh. Burt ripped another piece of bread and handed it to Blaine who ate it graciously.

… **..**

When Kurt walked into school with a cup of coffee, Rachel Berry just has to be there waiting for him at his locker. Kurt simply just sighed already annoyed by just looking at her.

' _Be calm Kurt, she's not worth it'_ Kurt said to relax himself before getting into a deadly argument. Kurt walked to his locker and past Rachel.

"Whatever you have to say, don't bother. I'm not interested." Kurt said emotionlessly just before Rachel opens her mouth. Kurt opened his locker to get his Honors Pre-Calculus book and notebook.

"Well I hope you're happy that you made the glee club not meet the requirements for not having enough people to get into sectionals." Rachel said crossing her arms together.

"I'm ecstatic." Kurt said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Why did you quit the glee club when we could have used you the most?!" Rachel shrieked angrily, "You sabotaged _my_ only chance to win at sectionals and then nationals! You also ruined my reputation for getting into NYADA! I thought we were friends, Kurt!"

"Oh my God do you ever just shut up?!" Kurt yelled back, screw being calm, "99% of what comes out of your mouth is just you talking about yourself! When will you ever learn that the world doesn't revolve around you?! You're not some God that people are just going to bow down too and give you everything that you ask for! And as for your reputation there was nothing there to even worth acknowledging."

 _SLAP!_

Kurt's breath stopped when he felt cold ice splash hit his face. Kurt blinked again, blue slushie slowly falling down his face and dripping from his eyelash. He stared at Rachel as she held the cup in front of his face her expression angry.

"That's from the glee club for making us lose our chance at sectionals." Rachel slammed the cup down on the ground at Kurt's feet and turned around to walk away.

Kurt looked around him and saw other students gossiping about what just happened. Some of the glee members like Puck and Finn just stared and did nothing. Kurt saw Mercedes with Sam and she gave him an apologetic smile but then turned her head in the other direction.

Kurt merely just wiped the blue slushie away from his face and went to retrieve a towel from his locker and put his head up high as he walked to the girl's bathroom to clean himself up. Great way to start off the Monday morning of getting slushied from an ex-friend. Kurt went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to wash all of the disgusting blue out of his face and hair. When he was all done, he grabbed the towel to dry himself. Thank God he didn't wear his favorite McQueen shirt.

As Kurt left the bathroom he walked into the empty hallway and back to his locker where his cold coffee awaited him. After getting all of his stuff again he went to his Honors Pre-Calculus class and with a detention waiting for him.

The final bell rang and all of the students jumped out of their seat to rush to the hallways to get somewhere. Kurt merely just sighed and rubbed his temples from a headache he's been having all day. After the first slushie from Rachel, he then got them two more times. Kurt gathered all of his things and walked out of the class to jump right into Mr. Shuester, great. Kurt looked up to see Mr. Shuester eyes widen in surprise.

"Kurt." He said hesitant.

Kurt bit the bottom of his lip as an awkward silence drifted over.

"Mr. Shuester." Kurt said weakly before stepping aside the teacher to leave.

"Kurt-" he said but Kurt pretended to ignore him and continued to walk to his locker. He gathered all of his things for homework and decided to skip detention today. He already missed three; one more isn't going to hurt. Once the hallways were cleared of students Kurt made his way to the front doors to go home.

"Fag!"

 _BANG!_

Kurt felt his body being slammed into the locker wall feeling crushed by the wall and the muscle of the football player. Kurt's stomach started to turn when the football player touched him.

Dave Karofsky looked down at how helpless Kurt looked when he was just sitting on the ground all weak and pathetic. The sight actually looked beautiful and Dave felt his arousal start to build. Kurt not noticing Dave's intense lustful glare that was hidden under disgust and anger just got up and picked up his bag to leave.

"Not yet, homo," Dave said standing in front of Kurt blocking his way as his football player friends gathered around him with cups. Azimo handed Dave a cup with a grin and Dave looked back at Kurt with didn't even look surprised or scared. Not good. Dave liked scared little Kurt, it is more fun to play with him.

"Can we hurry this up?" Kurt asked his voice monotone, "If you're going to throw it, then just do it."

The football players were taken back by this. Never had any of their victims look bored when getting slushied. Dave felt irritation build up. He did not want this, he wanted a reaction from Kurt not this. Maybe he'll just have to up his game.

Dave took a few steps trying to make himself look dangerous as he stood directly in front of Kurt gaining a few good inches. With a sly grin he poured the slushie over Kurt's head, watching how the red dripped down from his hair all the way to his face and continued to go down to his neck, his clothes soaking up the juices. As Dave stepped back he signaled his buddies to throw it all at once watching how Kurt just stood there taking it all in until he was soaked. Dave and his buddies all laughed when Kurt brushed off the ice from his body and face. Kurt watched them all leave the front door with him just standing there in a puddle of dye water.

Kurt hastily walked to his car and ripped open the front door and shoved everything in, feeling the water turn his skin into ice in the cold winter afternoon. Kurt drove home, not caring if he speeded a little and jumped out of the car and rushed into his house crying. There is only so much he can take to make himself look strong before he starts to feel himself break down. Kurt walked up the stairs into his bedroom and opened the lightly ajar door to see Blaine on his bed eyes closed. Kurt suddenly felt his tense body relax all from just looking at Blaine. Kurt saw Blaine's nose wiggle as he opened his eyes, his deep amber eyes beginning to shine. Blaine looked like he was confused as to what he smelled and then his eyes met Kurt's. Blaine eyes widen and his body jumped on Kurt's bed alert and ready for something. Kurt just felt his tears fall down his face his body subconsciously making his way to Blaine to wrap him in a hug to cry.

Blaine sniffing Kurt's head, neck, shoulders became relaxed. Kurt is okay, Kurt is safe, Kurt is with Blaine, but there is a faint scent of another person of Kurt's left side. Blaine continued to sniff it more as he just let Kurt cry his feelings out and memorized the smell. The smell of another male. A male who touched Kurt. A male who got close to Kurt. A male who could possible hurt Kurt. A male who has hurt Kurt. Blaine felt threatened by this male. Kurt may be in danger.

Kurt wiped his tears from his eyes and looked at Blaine who started to growl in anger.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked confused why Blaine looked like he is mad. Blaine just looked at Kurt his eyes softening as he licked the red away from Kurt's face his face making a disgusted face from the taste.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I know. It tastes disgusting." Kurt continued to allow Blaine to lick his face to get rid of all of the red staining his skin. Blaine then moved up to Kurt's hair to lick away the rest of the slushie from him. Once Blaine was done he looked at Kurt and Kurt took it as a sign Blaine is asking if he's okay.

"Yeah, now I'm feeling better after you licked away the slushie." Kurt said with a faint smile and petted Blaine's neck. Blaine moved his head up to lick Kurt's lips and then neck having his body on Kurt's, but that faint smell of male still lingered and it really pissed Blaine off no matter how many times he licked Kurt. Blaine growled in disapproval as he went to paw his way to remove Kurt's clothes.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled alarmed, "What are you doing?"

Blaine simply ignored Kurt and used his nose to wiggle up Kurt's shirt with Kurt struggling at him to stop. It wasn't until the first bruise appeared that Blaine let out a dangerous growl. Kurt knew from that sound that Blaine is serious. From all of Blaine's other growls, none of them ever sounded this dangerous, this menacing. Blaine looked at Kurt's bruised back and whimpered in distraught as he lightly licked the bruise, like Blaine is trying to kiss it.

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw his eyes filled with sadness as he continued to whimper. Kurt felt his own heart hurt a little at how sad Blaine sounded. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine again and petted him.

"You know, you're the only one to have ever noticed it." Kurt said lightly. Sure his ex-glee members knew about the bullying, but none of them ever knew the extent of how much Kurt was being bullied.

Kurt continued to hug Blaine as Blaine lied down next to Kurt his paw resting over Kurt's arm as a sign of comfort. Kurt felt himself relax and his whole body collapsing on the bed as his eyes became heavy and droopy. Closing his eyes, Kurt glanced at Blaine as he saw turmoil in Blaine's amber eyes. Kurt gently held Blaine's hand, the touch of skin felt refreshing and nostalgic. Blaine looked at Kurt and tilted his head to the side, but a soft smile showing on his lips. Kurt smiled a real smile in what felt like ages, his eyes too heavy to keep open and started to fall asleep. Blaine looked at Kurt's sleeping form and lightly brushed his hand on Kurt's cheek feeling the softness he knows so well. Blaine leaned down and lightly kissed Kurt's forehead with his lips as softly as he could savoring the touch. Blaine then leaned down his head resting on Kurt's waist as Kurt continued to hold his black fur paw.

… **..**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again, I'm trying to publish at least one new chapter every month or more so that way I can adjust to my busy schedule and still have time to write. And this story is about to get more interesting as it starts to pick up on the plot. I already gave hints as to when it will start, I hope all of you have spotted it! Next month chapter may either be another chapter of this or "I'll Follow You" all depending on which chapter I finish first.**

 **Please review too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SEXUAL HARRASMENT, RAPE, DESCRIPTION OF PAIN, BLOOD, GUN, AND A LITTLE NIFF**

 **Hey, guys! Here is another monthly chapter! I'm sorry for having to do the monthly chapters, but once I get my schedule worked out and I have actual free time to write, I promise that I will post more! Plus, this is a long chapter out of the others so I hope you guys forgive me! But really, once I control my busy life, I will not do the monthly chapter update anymore instead, I am planning on doing a weekly update.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has either reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM SO GREATFUL TO YOU BECAUSE YOU GUYS GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE WRITING! 3 I am very surprised with how many people like this story and it just makes my day when I know that people are reading this.**

 **Once more thing, I decided to add in is Jeff and Nick also known as, Niff, into this fanfiction, mostly because I feel like there aren't a lot of fanfiction of them being werewolves. I personally love Niff (but not as much as Klaine) and I just wanted to have them be together; however, like in all of my romance fanficiction, there is nothing simple about love without multiple obstacles. I have already decided a good framework of Niff relationship and out of the goodness of my heart, even gave some hints out. Not only will there be drama in Klaine's romance, but also a little Niff drama just to spice it up.**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Chapter 4**

 **I Want To Die**

… **..**

Blaine looked at Kurt's sleeping face, hearing his soft breathing, in and out. Blaine nudged Kurt's hand with his nose lightly testing to see if Kurt is really asleep. When Kurt didn't budge Blaine got up and lightly licked Kurt's hand and jumped off the bed making sure the bed didn't move with enough force when exiting. Blaine then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a quick drink from the water bowl. Blaine looked at the clock hanging on the wall and it said it 3:29pm, Burt is still at work and won't be home until 5:30pm. Kurt is now asleep which means Blaine has enough time to get to Westerville and back. Blaine then jumped up and opened the back door in the kitchen and walked out and closed it by having his mouth on the handle and jumped back to close it. Being in his werewolf form has made him experienced with difficult things like opening and closing door.

Blaine sniffed the air, the winter wind lightly brushing against his nose letting him pick up a faint scent of one of his pack mates. Blaine ran towards the woods and followed the scent all the way to Westerville. As Blaine ran, he thought about his day. His Kurt.

When Kurt came home today Blaine nearly had a panic attack by thinking Kurt was going to die. The red that stained Kurt's beautiful skin, Blaine thought it was Kurt bleeding to death. Just the thought made Blaine's blood run cold, he believed that he had lost Kurt again. Blaine should be used to it by now though, seeing Kurt die time after time.

As the scent of his pack grew stronger Blaine howled seeing his breathe turn white in the cold air, letting his pack know that their Alpha is here. Blaine picked up his pace, his paws leaving prints in the wet snow, as he felt the connection with his pack family. Then two howls came roaring through the woods as the sound came closer and closer until two wolves came rushing towards Blaine, one wolf tackling him to the ground. Blaine and a dark silver and gray wolf rolled around in the snow until Blaine got on top of the wolf and growled in warning.

' _Alpha!'_ cheered a dark silver and gray haired wolf as he laid on his back licking Blaine's muzzle, showing his submission to his Alpha.

' _Jeff!'_ Blaine cheered back growling in approval at Jeff submitting himself to him, showing he knows his place as an omega.

' _Alpha'_ came another growl from a dark brown chestnut colored wolf who stepped forward, presenting himself as he watched the close contact of his pack mate and his Alpha.

' _Nick'_ Blaine growled back walking over to Nick and head butting their heads together and lightly licking the two lines of a scar that runs down over Nick's left eye.

' _What are you doing here Alpha? Are you here to finally return for good?'_ Jeff chipped excitedly wagging his tail at the idea of their Alpha returning.

Blaine shook his head causing Jeff to whimper in sadness and lower his head in meekness.

' _I'm sorry Jeff, but not yet. I just came here to check on the pack to see how all of you are doing while I've been away'_ Blaine explained licking Jeff's ear to cheer him up.

' _There was no troubles Blaine, just like the last time you visited. Do you know when you'll be returning though? The whole pack is missing you and your position as Alpha'_ Nick said sitting down as Jeff came lying on top of him gnawing at his ears in a playful manner and brushed his nose against Nick's neck.

' _I'll come home soon, but first I have to take care of my mate'_ Blaine said.

Jeff and Nick eyes widen, their mouths opening a little in surprise.

' _You've found your mate?'_ Jeff asked in shock and disbelief.

Blaine nodded his head.

' _Why isn't he with you then? If he's your mate he should be here with you and your pack to reproduce for the next heir'_ Neck stated confusingly growling at Jeff's neck every time Jeff licked his ears.

' _He-'_ Blaine hesitated to say _, 'He doesn't know that I'm a werewolf… He's human'_

Jeff and Nick stopped their playful playing to stare at their Alpha stunned. In every werewolf pack, one of the most top priority is to reproduce to keep the werewolf gene passing through generation and generation and to keep the reproduction going, every werewolf's mate must be another werewolf. It is impossible and forbidden to have a mate that is not a werewolf. Those who choose to have a mate that is not a werewolf are either shunned by their pack or killed. It all depends on their position in the pack.

' _Oh Alpha, are you sure he's your mate? How will you tell the pack this?'_ Jeff wined sympathetically walking over to Blaine and nuzzling his head against Blaine to comfort him.

' _I'm sure he's my mate Jeff, I'm just keeping a low cover for now before I tell him the truth. I just wanted to tell the pack to start preparing for an extra dorm room at Dalton. In a few weeks my mate and I will be there. Then I will deal with the announcements'_ Blaine said seeing Nick nod in affirmation understanding the seriousness of the dire situation Blaine is in.

' _This is a secret. Both of you will tell no one in the pack, am I understood?'_ Blaine commanded in his Alpha voice.

' _Yes, understood'_ Nick and Jeff said submitting themselves to their Alpha's command.

' _Good. I should get back now, I don't have enough time to continuing talking. Take good care of the pack until I return with my mate and resume my position as Alpha?'_ Blaine asked sincerely.

' _Just leave it to us Blaine, just like you've been for the past four years'_ Nick said getting up and head butting with Blaine to say goodbye. Jeff licked Blaine's muzzle before running off with his mate back to Dalton.

Blaine howled his goodbye at them and dashed all the way back to Lima Ohio his paws leaving marks in the snow.

… **..**

 _Kurt looked at the map again and then looked up at the woods. Shit he is lost. He needs to get back on the trail to his destination. Kurt continued to walk through the woods looking down at the map, but the sound of a branch snapping broke his concentration._

" _Why do you keep following me wolf?" Kurt asked turning around to stare at Blaine who is naked and only a few feet behind him._

" _I'm here to help you." he answered with a smile, not ashamed that he was nude in front of another man._

" _I don't need your help. Go back to your pack. I'm sure your Alpha is wondering where you are." Kurt retorted taking a deep breath of the cold air and feeling his lungs start to throb in pain. Kurt shivered feeling goose bumps rise. He needs to find the road back soon or he'll freeze to death. The tunic he's wearing won't last him the night, nor the thin blanket in his satchel. Blaine ignored Kurt's comments and continued to follow Kurt through the snowy woods._

" _You never did answer my question. Why are you so far up North?" Blaine asked braking branches off with his hands._

" _It is none of your concern wolf." Kurt said adjusting his sewn satchel on his shoulder. Blaine nodded and sniffed the air again. It is getting colder and colder as the sun is starting to set and the sky becomes black. Blaine would need to find a place to keep Kurt and himself safe and warm tonight, but where? Blaine's pack is out of the question. One look at Kurt and they won't hesitate to rip his to shreds or rape him. Probably rape him first, and then rip his limb from limb. The thought made Blaine shudder in anger. Defiantly_ not _the pack._

" _We better start making camp soon Kurt. It's going to snow and from the looks of the clouds it's going to be a blizzard." Blaine said starting to pick up pieces of branches. Kurt looked at Blaine alarmed by the news. If there is a blizzard, then the map to finding the road will be useless and he'll be stuck for weeks trying to find his way back! He can't stop now!_

" _How do you know?" Kurt asked wondering if the wolf is lying to him, just so he can lure Kurt to his pack and have them eat him._

" _Wolves have very good sense of smell. We can sniff the air and tell whether it is going to snow or rain. I'll gather wood for a fire and you can try to find shelter so you don't freeze to death. Since we're up high in the mountains, there should be either a cave or a den." Blaine said gathering as much wood as his arms could carry. Kurt nodded and started to walk, but haltered._

" _Why are you helping me?" Kurt asked glancing back to look at Blaine seeing his strong muscles flex as he ripped a branch from a tree._

" _Because someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be alone in the woods where hunters and wolves roam. You need someone to protect you." Blaine said with a wink causing Kurt to scoff in distain._

" _I don't need a protector. I can take care of myself. Just tell me the real reason you're willing helping me. My looks don't benefit you at all."_

" _But on the contrary it does benefit me; I get to stare at a beautiful creature such as you. There are rumors stating that your kinds have unique beauty features and from what I can tell, they are most certainly true," Blaine said with a flirtatious smile, but Kurt didn't seem impressed by praise, "But you're right, the real reason why I'm helping you is because my instincts tell me too."_

" _Instincts? Do wolves rely on their instincts?" Kurt asked curiously following Blaine._

" _Our lives depend on it, it's what we rely on as a pup. It is also how we are able to survive so long. What about you? Does your kind rely on instinct?" Blaine asked back looking at Kurt with curious eyes._

 _Kurt hesitated in wanting to share any information about his kind with the wolf, but if the wolf is willing to put so much trust in him, then sharing a little wouldn't hurt that much._

" _No, we do not rely on our instincts as much as you. Instead we rely on nature and have the Goddess send messages to us." Kurt said. Blaine looked intrigued by it and just smiled and continued to pick up fallen branches._

" _You better find shelter soon. We don't have much time before the blizzard starts." Blaine said ripping another branch from a tree._

… **..**

Kurt stirred again in his sleep. The dreams. Why do they feel so real? Why is it of Blaine? Not his dog Blaine that Kurt is thinking about, but dream Blaine who has a human body. Dream Blaine seems so real and touchable almost, but it's a dream, it's not real or touchable. Kurt slowly began to open his eyes and adjust his belonging at where he is. His bedroom with Blaine sleeping next to him. Kurt looked down at Blaine his head resting on Kurt's stomach. Kurt signed and ran his hands through Blaine's black fur. Kurt checked his alarm clock and saw that it was only 5:23pm. His dad should be back from work soon.

Kurt felt his stomach rumble and needed to get some food, but first he needed a shower. He gently lifted Blaine's head from his stomach and put him on the bed to continue sleeping. Now that Kurt thinks about it, this is the first time Kurt has ever seen Blaine sleep. Usually Blaine is always the first one awake and waiting for Kurt to wake up, but now it's the opposite.

Kurt undressed himself from his clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and wash off any of the remaining slushie. Once he was done, Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing about him has changed, except for his eyes. Kurt took a closer look at his eyes and saw that they looked bluer lately or maybe they were always this color and Kurt never noticed. Kurt then let his eyes roam to his effeminized body. His body didn't have any ripped muscle and looked bold, instead its soft curves and the sculpture of his body made him look thinner than he was. Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror of his scars. His skin looked pale and delicate, except for the dark thin lines on both writes. Kurt just signed and walked back into his bedroom with Blaine still sleeping.

"Looks like someone is sleeping beauty." Kurt joked and walked to his drawer to get his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a pair of Gucci pajama pants and Prada shirt.

Kurt dropped his towel and began to massage his body with lotion and got dressed to then proceed to do his quick face moisturizer routine. He dried his hair and went to pet Blaine some more because it is fun to see his pale skin run through black fur and brushed over Blaine's collar. Blaine quickly woke up from the sensation of someone petting him and opened his eyes to see a cleaned beautiful Kurt. Blaine lifted his head, yawned and just stood up and jumped off the bed to the closed door and looked at Kurt. Kurt complied with opening the door for Blaine and followed him down the hallway and to the kitchen. Kurt heard the TV on and saw Blaine went to drink water from his water bowel and then walked in the living room to see his dad watching a football game. Blaine jumped on the couch with his dad and rested his head on Burt's lap watching the game with him.

"Hey Blaine, how ya doing boy?" Burt asked roughly petting Blaine who wagged his tail in response and rolled on his back for Burt to give him belly rubs. Kurt stood at the entrance seeing his dad and Blaine interact and felt a pit of jealousy rise up in him. The sight of his dad and Blaine made him feel angry, that should be _him_ with Blaine, and _him_ giving Blaine belly rubs, while watching fashion shows not football games.

Burt continued to watch the game until he saw a silhouette from the corner of his eye. Burt looked at saw that it was his son, Kurt, standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Hey Kurt! Wanna watch the game with us?" Burt asked his son with a smile. Burt saw Kurt instantly stiff up, his shoulders looking tense as Kurt looked away from his father.

"No, I have homework to do." Kurt said quietly before walking out of the living room.

"What do you want for dinner then bud?" Burt called out checking the living room clock and seeing it is 6:19pm.

"We can do Chinese takeout." Kurt responded in a monotone voice.

"Kurt, bud, can you come here for a sec? I need to talk to you." Burt asked getting up to walk out of the living room to see Kurt just standing on the bottom stairs.

"What do you want to walk about?" Kurt asked advoiding to look at his father and just staring at the stairs.

"Kurt, please look at me, this is serious." Burt pleaded with his son. Kurt slowly turned around to face his father, but still didn't look up.

"Well, what is it?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"I-" Burt started, "I met someone."

Kurt eye widen at the news as he finally looked up at his dad.

"What?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"I met someone."

"I know. I heard you the first time. Who?" Kurt said angrily.

"Her-her name is Carole Hudson and she has a son named Finn Hudson. I think you might know him? He goes to your school." Burt said hopping Kurt will take the news as being good, but the look on Kurt's face instantly made him regretting even mentioning it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kurt yelled bitterly.

"Language Kurt." Burt scolded.

"Seriously, her?! That's the woman you want as a replacement for mom?!"

Burt tensed up at the mention of Elizabeth, his first wife and Kurt's mother. Anytime she's ever mentioned, Burt always get sad. Burt is really starting to regret brining this up, but it was bound to be brought up sooner or later.

"Kurt, please understand. She's not replacing Lizzy, I just think that it's nice to add them into our lives so we can eventually become a real family," Burt said trying to reason with Kurt, "Carole is a wonderful woman and I invited her over for dinner tomorrow night along with her son, so we can all get to know each other."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief at what he is hearing. How could he? How could his dad do this to mom? Was he not enough to actually be a part of his dad's family? Does his dad hate him that much that he'll try to replace him with Carole and Finn?

"No." Kurt said firmly.

"No?"

"No, I don't want her or her little dipshit son apart of our fucking lives! How could you! How could you not ever tell me until now?!" Kurt screamed at his dad in anger for keeping this secret from him.

"Kurt please try to understand. This is for the both of us. You'll have a new step-brother and a new step-mother. You'll have a new family!" Burt said seeing Kurt take a step up stairs.

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "No this isn't for the both of us. You selfishly made this shitty decision yourself without even thinking of me. You didn't even ask if whether I was okay with them coming over for dinner tomorrow?! You can bring them over tomorrow because I won't even bother to come because you clearly too already love your _new_ family dad."

Kurt sprinted up the stairs and ran into his bedroom slamming the door shut.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled trying to hastily get up the stairs. Burt head paws landing on the floor and walking up the stairs, soon Burt saw Blaine run up looking back at him with a sympathetic look. Burt walked up not even bothering to try and talk to Kurt now. He already screwed it up and digged himself a deep hole, trying to talk to reason with Kurt again would only dig himself deeper. Burt saw Blaine walk up to Kurt's door and scratch it with his paw, whining at Kurt to open it. Burt saw Kurt immediately open it and rushed Blaine in and then slam it again.

When Blaine walked in Kurt's room, Kurt already had tears falling out of his eyes as he paced back and forth. Blaine nudging Kurt to sit down, but didn't listen to him.

"I can't believe him," Kurt said, "I can't believe that he would do this to me!"

Blaine wined sympathetically and jumped on Kurt's bed to lie down, waiting for Kurt to calm down his emotions. Kurt finally sat on his bed after several minutes of rambling nonsense words and looked into Blaine's captivating, intense golden eyes.

"You're eyes are so beautiful," Kurt whispered leaning closer to get a closer look at the color, "they look like the color of the sun shining."

Blaine seemed to like the complement and leaned forward to lick Kurt's lips having Kurt immediately back away in disgust.

"Stop doing that! I don't want your nasty dog saliva!" Kurt yelled wiping his lips and seeing an amused look on Blaine's face.

"Oh, of course you'll find it amusing." Kurt mumbled and ran his hand over Blaine's hair. Blaine purred at the touch and laid down on his back on Kurt's lap asking for a belly rub.

"So this is what you wanted all along. Taking advantage of me at my weakest just so you can get a free belly rub! I never took you as the mischievous type." Kurt lightly laughed forgetting about his father's news as he petted Blaine's smooth belly. Blaine purred at the attention given from Kurt and looked at Kurt with a goofy smile. A content smile. They just sat there for a few minutes which turned into hours, as Kurt felt himself get sleepy again and doze off falling on the bed.

"Blaine." Kurt mumbled feeling his eyes shut and fell asleep. Blaine waited a few minutes before getting up from the bed and crawled over to Kurt to put a blanket over him blocking the cold winter air. Blaine sat up at the front of the bed, his back resting on the headboard as he looked down at Kurt. Blaine ran his hand over through Kurt's hair this time and lovingly smiled at his mate, but the deep worry of being in his human form again made Blaine realized that Kurt is getting his memories back again and it's happening much faster than the last time. Blaine laid down on the bed and lightly touched Kurt's cheek watching, feeling the softness of it.

"I promise that I will save you this time Kurt," Blaine promised pressing his forehead against Kurt's, "just give me a little more time; please my love. Just a little bit more." Blaine moved in gently pressing their lips together temporally stopping Kurt from having a memory flash back before the feeling his wolf form took place again.

Blaine put his paw over Kurt's hands, and laid his head down to close his eyes making sure his body heat reached Kurt to keep him warm.

…..

Kurt sighed and slammed his locker shut feeling depressed that he's back at hell again, but this throbbing pain he feels doesn't make it much better. It's been two weeks since he had _those_ dreams. Dreams of somewhere that feels nostalgic and his dream Blaine, not his therapy dog Blaine, but the Blaine in his dreams who just happens to have the same name as his dog. Kurt felt strange though. Ever since he woke up this morning he has felt this strange feeling inside his chest and it feels painful, like someone was ripping out his internal organs.

Kurt just sighed and looked at the empty hallway. It was his free period and honestly Kurt just wants to leave and he does. His has a free period now and his next class is AP French, so he's really not missing much because there really isn't to do in AP French. Kurt put his satchel on his shoulder and walked out of the school through the back doors that no one ever uses. Idiots. As he was walking to his car, a hot meaty hand grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him back against the schools doors.

Kurt winced in pain at the slam and heard his satchel hit the ground. Kurt looked up to see Karofsky cornering him and looking at him with hatred. Of course.

"Is this how you always greet people Karofsky? Slamming them against something? Oh wait of course it is because you're a Neanderthal." Kurt said sarcastically brushing the dirt from his clothes thanking God that nothing got ripped as Karofsky grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together.

It took Kurt a second to register what is happening, his lips were touching someone else and then it hit him hard. _Karofsky_ is kissing him. Hi _s_ _bully_ is kissing him. A _homophobe_ is kissing him. Kurt's eyes widen in shock and did the only thing that came to his mind.

"NO!" Kurt yelled pushing Karofsky away with all his might, "What the hell Karofsky!"

Kurt wiped his lips of the bitter taste and stared angrily at him. Karofsky just grinned at Kurt and took a step forward, while Kurt tried to take a step back but couldn't with the stupid door in his way.

"Long time no see fairy." He said putting both of his hands on the door cornering Kurt.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked his voice weaving hating the feeling of being trapped with a big, bulky body hovering over him.

"You of course, my little fawn." Dave said gently touching Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to instantly tense in fear.

"D-don't touch me." Kurt said trying to sound strong his hands instantly clutching in a fist.

Dave smashed their lips together again causing Kurt to open his mouth in shock as Dave shoved his tongue inside. Kurt closed his eyes in disgust at how Dave tasted and tried to shove him away, but Dave being bigger and stronger, overpowered Kurt and gripped his arms painfully until Kurt had no choice, but to submit. Dave continued to forcefully kiss Kurt who couldn't breathe at this point and pulled away as Kurt panted for air. Kurt coughed at the cold air reaching his lungs and panted, feeling his eyes water from the lack of oxygen. Kurt was about to yell at Dave to stop, before Dave pressed his hands against Kurt's mouth and groped his ass sexually and spanked it causing Kurt to squeak in surprise.

"Such an amazing ass," Dave purred in Kurt's ear, making Kurt shiver in fear, "such a fuckable ass too. The hot, tight, gay pants you always wear, torture me every time you move. Now I finally get to have you. I've been waiting patiently for this."

Dave pressed his front hips against Kurt, making Kurt feel his hard on. Kurt eyes widen in horror.

"You know I dream about fucking you, little fawn," Dave said hoarsely as he started to runt against Kurt, "You screaming, moaning, grunting my name, begging me to be rougher, begging me for my cock and cum. You love it don't you? You love being forcibly taken, forcibly fucked, like a bitch."

Kurt felt tears run down his eyes. He tried to punch, slap, and shove Dave off of him, but he didn't have any strength left because he felt so violated. The more Dave continued talking, the less strength Kurt had. Kurt whimpered in fear, his voice crying out for Dave to stop.

"Shit Hummel," Dave panted rutting faster, "I don't have the patience to wait for you anymore."

Dave kept his strong hand over Kurt's mouth as he rushed to pull down Kurt's pants, not caring that he ripped them and the boxer briefs. Kurt cried in pain at what was going to happen to him. He tried to kick Dave, but Dave only grabbed him by his legs and lifted them up causing Kurt to fall back and bang his head against the door as Dave took the ripped pants and tied them together.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Kurt yelled once Dave's hand was off of his mouth, "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Oh, I love it when you scream little fawn." Dave said looking at Kurt lying helplessly on the ground, with his legs tied up and his ass and cock out bare. Kurt cringed at the nickname and tried to raise his arm to punch Dave, but he was too slow as Dave caught his arm and gripped it tightly brining it closer to his mouth, letting his hot breath breathe in Kurt's scent and opened his mouth to lick it. Kurt cringed in disgust at the feeling of Dave's wet tongue.

"Hmmm delicious," Dave said deliciously, "You taste so sweet, so ripe like a virgin waiting to be deflowered." Dave took off his belt and took both of Kurt's arms and tied them together. Kurt felt his body being paralyzed. He couldn't move. He tried to scream, but the words would die in his throat, the control over his body instantly faded as Dave tied Kurt's writs together and shoved Kurt to lie on his hands and knees. Kurt felt helpless, he felt violated, felt weak for not having any strength to fight back. The only thing he felt himself capable of doing is crying.

"This position makes you look like you're begging for it. Do you even know what this position is called? When you're on your hands and knees, it's called the doggie style because dogs fuck like this." Dave said looking at Kurt's plump ass cheeks. Dave spread Kurt's ass watching with fascination as how Kurt's hole was twitching for him. Dave pressed his face against Kurt's ass and licked his hole using his saliva as lube.

Kurt felt his mind go blank. Every thought, every sound, every instinct is gone. All he can think about, all he can even feel his Dave's tongue licking his hole.

Blaine.

Where is Blaine?!

Dave looked at Kurt's hole again and used his middle finger to spread his saliva around and shoved his finger forcefully into Kurt causing Kurt to screech in pain.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled desperately, "PLEASE STOP IT! IT HURTS! HELP! BLAINE HELP ME!"

"Don't say another man's name when I'm about to make you mine!" Dave yelled slamming Kurt's head to the ground, "Scream all l you want. No one can even hear you." Dave said pumping his finger in and out of Kurt loving the arm, wet feeling of just having his finger inside and soon he's going to love it even more when it's his cock. Dave finally took his finger out and unzipped his zipper to pull out his hard cock, slapping it against Kurt's ass and lining himself up to ram it into his virgin ass. Such a delectable pink. Once Kurt becomes his, he will finally be able to do whatever he wants to him, he can finally make all of his dreams come true and break Kurt to become his sex slave.

"Are you ready Kurt? Are you ready to finally be mine?" Dave asked hovering his body over Kurt's. Kurt turned his head and stared at Dave in terror. The look on Kurt's face, is the exact look Dave wanted right before he fucks him. Dave started to press himself against Kurt, grabbing his hips to get a good grip to ram himself in. Once he got a good position in Dave started to push in the tip and Kurt closed his teary eyes waiting for the unbearable pain to happen at any moment until a low growl echoed.

…..

Blaine was lying on Kurt's bed like every day Kurt was out of the house to be at school. Blaine looked out of Kurt's window to see the dark cloud gray sky with no shin even shining. It's been two weeks since he was last in his human form. Two weeks since he temporally stopped Kurt's memories from coming back. Blaine noticed how Kurt seemed to have changed when his memories stopped coming and it pained him to do that, but knows that it's the best thing to do. He needs more time to be with Kurt before he dies again.

Blaine jumped off of Kurt's bed having an unpleasant feeling start to creep up inside of him. Blaine was walking down the stairs until he heard someone's voice, but not just any voice, Kurt's. His mate.

' _SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!'_ Blaine raced out of the door the second Kurt yelled out help. Blaine ran to the front door and opened it with his mouth and sprinted all the way to Kurt using his nose to sniff Kurt's trail. Blaine felt his heart pound in his chest at the fear of losing Kurt this early. He promised Kurt that he will protect him, to keep him safe and damn it that's what Blaine's going to do. Blaine speed up his pace running so fast that only people can see a black blur when he sniffed the air smelling Kurt's fear.

' _BLAINE! PLEASE STOP IT! IT HURTS! HELP! BLAINE PLEASE HELP ME!'_

' _I'm coming Kurt!'_ Blaine yelled back seeing McKinley High School. Blaine sniffed out the fear to its owner and ran to the back of the schools building seeing a sight he never thought he will see. Blaine instantly growled at the stupid _human_ male who dared touched his mate.

Dave looked up and saw a black wolf with narrow gold eyes staring dangerous at him. Blaine growled more and bent his ears back baring his sharp teeth as warning to Dave to back the fuck off his mate.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered hearing the familiar growl and looked up to see him. Kurt felt more tears run down his face, "BLAINE!" Kurt screamed in relief.

Blaine instantly charged at Dave in speed, jumping over Kurt to forcibly knock Dave to the ground. Dave not have the speed or reflexes, suddenly felt himself being knocked to the ground and seeing vicious sharp teeth baring opening at him. Blaine let his teeth tear open Dave's shoulder hearing him scream in pain before being shoved off.

"Shit!" Dave yelled scooting away from the wild animal. Dave pressed his hand against his wound and looked back up to see the wild beast come for his leg and rip open the flesh, blood instantly pouring out. Right after the bight, Blaine instantly used his sharp claws to rip the flesh open more.

"FUCK!" Dave yelled kicking the beast away to get some space for his neck attack; however, Blaine dodged the kick, and took a mouthful of new flesh and getting a tight grip on it, shaking his head and backing away using his strength to slowly tear open Dave's legs and letting blood splatter everywhere.

Kurt watched in horror at what Blaine was doing to Dave. Blaine looked like he really was going to kill Dave, but didn't. Once both of Dave's legs were bleeding and couldn't walk, Blaine licked his lips of the blood. Blaine looked at Kurt and slowly walked over to him.

Kurt took a quick look at Dave who is unconscious and back at Blaine who stopped walking towards Kurt and lowered his head to show that he won't hurt Kurt. Never in Kurt's life has he ever felt so violated. Kurt shivered in terror and looked at Blaine in the eyes and opened his arms waiting for Blaine's warmth. Blaine instantly ran towards Kurt and felt Kurt's cold arms hug him.

Kurt broke.

…..

After crying his eyes out by hugging Blaine tightly, Kurt became on autopilot. Kurt shakenly dressed himself and walked to his car with Blaine, barely functioning to drive all the way home. When he pulled up to his drive way Blaine gently nudged Kurt's arm as Kurt started blankly at what was in front of him.

Blaine nudged at Kurt again having Kurt look at him in pain. Kurt felt his heart race in his chest. He can't do it anymore. He just couldn't. Kurt quickly got out of the car with Blaine right behind him, walked in his house slamming the door shut. Kurt quickly walked to the kitchen trying to find anything sharp but realized that his dad locked up anything that could cause harm. Kurt sprinted up into his dad's bedroom trying to find anything to numb the pain. He searched the bathroom cabinets for razor blades or pills to overdose on, but didn't find a single thing than toothpaste and shampoo. Kurt felt his mind go loose, he needed pain. He desperately needed pain to distract the pain from his chest.

Kurt walked back into the bedroom and franticly searched his dad's draws, hoping to find something because he just can bear it anymore. Life, school, his ex-friends, glee club, the attempted rape, everything just isn't worth to live anymore. Sure his fucking shrink will always say how his death would affect other people's emotions, and that he should be more considerate to their feelings than his own, but guess what?! Nobody has an obligation to live. Kurt didn't ask to be born into the word full of shit, he doesn't have any obligation to his dad to live or anyone else for the matter, besides everyone who lives is going to die at one point. No one can live forever. Kurt just wants to make his end early. Suicide is the one decision in life that Kurt can be certain he won't regret afterward.

After looking every nook and cranny, Kurt felt something heavy and metal next to his hand in his dad's sock drawer. Kurt grabbed it and unraveled it, shocked to see a revolt gun. Kurt suddenly felt relief wash over him. Finally it can end. After months of being forced to dealing with living it can all go away. Kurt pressed on the switch and checked to see if there were any bullets and smiled that it was full. Kurt didn't even question as to why his dad would keep a gun in his sock drawer and went to his bedroom with the gun in hand. He couldn't live anymore. He feels like he can't breathe if he stayed alive anymore. His dad. His dad was moving on with his life. He is soon going to leave him, just like mom. His dad never really loved him if his mom sacrificed her life for him to live.

Blaine walked up the stairs stressing about how to help Kurt this time if he can't communicate with him verbally. Blaine never thought that he would actually see Kurt in that kind of situation. The last time he only heard about it and he made sure to rip that man from limb to limb. But what Blaine mostly feels is anger towards himself. How stupid he was to let his emotions get the better of him to let Kurt see him harming someone almost ready to kill. Kurt must surely be afraid of him now. Blaine wined as he walked up the stairs and to Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine stopped and froze when he entered Kurt's bedroom. Kurt stood in his room, flipped the safety trigger off and pressed the gun against his temple and pulled the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

Blood splattered everywhere and his limp body fell to the ground the bullet leaving the other side of his temple hitting the hall.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled instantly rushing to Kurt's side. He lifted Kurt up and cradled his body into his arms pressing his hands together against Kurt's temples to stop the bleeding.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" Blaine rapidly said, "Kurt, please, wake up." Blaine begged grabbing clothes from the ground wrapping them around Kurt's head, trying to stop the warm dark red blood from gushing out. Blaine pressed Kurt's body to his and used all of his energy trying to connect to his mate to heal the wound. There's still time to save him.

Blaine leaned down and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Kurt's feeling their souls finally connects as mates.

…..

Nothing isn't making sense anymore.

The world is just a painful place to live in.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes having them adjust to the darkness. Looking out his window, it's already pitch black, except for the street lights. Kurt slowly got up from the bed and felt a headache coming.

' _What happened?'_ Kurt thought confusingly. He tried to remember, but the headache hurt too much for him to even form a thought.

Kurt rubbed his temples noticing a slight pain from pressing too hard. Kurt looked on his bed for a black silhouette figure, but didn't see one.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out in the dark reaching for the bed side lamp and turned it on to see Blaine lying of the ground looking as if he's in pain.

Kurt instantly got out of bed rushing over to Blaine. He kneeled down besides Blaine and ran a hand over his black fur. Blaine whimpered in pain and the sound made Kurt's heart painfully hurt more than the headache.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt whispered gently petting Blaine hopping to sooth whatever Blaine is feeling. Blaine slowly moved his head and looked up at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt not knowing what Blaine wants stayed silent and let Blaine do what he wanted which was putting his head on Kurt's lab and closing his eyes. Kurt continued to pet Blaine feeling happy that he isn't whimpering in pain anymore.

Kurt sighed and looked around his room. Everything seemed normal and in order, but there's something off that made Kurt feel unsettled, like a de-ja'vu. Kurt continued to pet Blaine and noticed that Blaine's warmth is hotter than usual.

' _Is he sick?'_ Kurt thought, _'but to know if a dog is sick, shouldn't their nose to dry?'_

Kurt reached out his hand having them touch Blaine's nose which defiantly felt dry. Blaine sneezed from the touch and looked at Kurt with an annoyed expression causing Kurt to laugh a little at the face Blaine is making.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were sick." Kurt said and lightly kissed the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine instantly looked at Kurt in surprise from the kiss and licked Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled and stood up, having Blaine stood up too and led them to his led where Blaine jumped on and laid down the feet of the bed.

"I'm going to get some food and bring something up for you too." Kurt said and petted Blaine one last time and existed his bedroom.

Kurt walked down the stairs and saw his dad washing the dishes. Kurt instantly felt uncomfortable. Something about the atmosphere made him feel hesitant to even go in the kitchen, but he was hungry and so was Blaine.

Kurt walked in and went to open the fridge hopping that his dad won't try to talk to him. Kurt grabbed the fruit bowel that he made yesterday and the low fat Greek yogurt and went to the pantry to get the granola and then bowels.

"You missed dinner." Burt said causing Kurt to jump lightly at the conversation starting.

"I was asleep." Kurt responded putting the fruit in a bowel and then the granola and mixed it together with a spoon hopping the awkward conversation will stop.

"You missed meeting Carole and Finn again," Burt continued, "they said hi for you."

Kurt instantly wanted to cringe at the woman's name and her idiot son.

"Sorry. I was just really tired from school." Kurt responded putting the yogurt in the bowel.

"Kurt, please talk to me," Burt pleaded, "I want us to talk about what's wrong with you lately."

Kurt froze and looked at his dad. "Nothing is wrong. I am just tired from school that's all."

"Are you depressed again? Are you thinking about having suicidal thoughts? Do you want to see Dr. Moore again? I know we stopped seeing her once we got Blaine, but I honestly think she was helping you to recover."

"I am fine dad!" Kurt yelled slamming the spoon on the counter.

"Does this has to do with the fact that Carole and Finn were here today? I know we talked about this last night and I know you're angry right now, but Kurt, you have to give them a chance. Please do it for me," Burt begged, "I really like Carole and Finn and I'm thinking about asking her to marry me. I want you and Carole and Finn to get along because I want us to become a family. Please try to understand that."

"And who are you doing all of this for?" Kurt asked looking at his dad.

"I'm doing it for you Kurt, can't you see that? I'm trying to have us become a family again."

"No you're not," Kurt snapped, "You're doing this for yourself! God dad, can't you see that anything that you do is always going to be for yourself?! Dating Carole, then asking her to marry you so she and Finn can finally be a part of _your_ family! Go do whatever the hell you want, but leave me out of this! We're not a family anymore no matter what you think!"

Kurt panted for air from his rant and saw the hurt and pain in his dad's eyes and felt bad, but knew that it was the truth. Sure his dad tried, but his trying was always getting other people do the work for him.

"So go marry her and start the family you always want. I'm not going to stop you." Kurt said walking past his dad to the fridge and grabbing the container of cold shredded chicken. Kurt walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his bedroom, the parfait forgotten.

When Kurt walked in his bedroom and signed and saw Blaine looking at him tiredly. Kurt walked over to Blaine and open the container, putting it on the ground for Blaine to eat.

Blaine jumped off the bed and immediately scarfed down the chicken and looked at Kurt once he was done with a questioning face. Kurt looked at his face and somehow already knew the answer.

"Lost my appetite." Kurt murmured and went back into bed with Blaine and pulled out his computer from the night stand to watch some Netflix movies trying to forget the reality he's living in. Blaine licked Kurt's hand again and purred when he put his head on Kurt's stomach to sleep. Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed his head again feeling his heart flutter in happiness.

…..

 **I know Nick and Jeff only made a small appearance, but they will show up more in the future. Also if you guys think that this is an intense chapter, then prepare yourself for what I have planned because the plot has just started to pick up.**

 **Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed because it really does mean the world to me that people like what I write because I'm a very insecure writer and so publishing a chapter always terrifies me because I'm always afraid that people are going to hate it. So every support that I can get from you guys really means so much from me, so THANK YOU! 3**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: RAPE, DRUGS, TRAUMA**

 **Sorry for the shitty short chapter. This chapter was just hard to write. Blaine being in his dog form is so god damn hard to write in. I don't know why I have such a hard time writing it. But the good news is that I give you lovely readers a surprise because now the plot is starting to finally pick up and make this interesting and from the chapter tittle I'm sure all of you can figure it out now what kind of fanfiction this is**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Therapy Dog**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fae**

… **..**

 _In a dark, cold, isolated bedroom with no light other than the moonlight came the panting of a moan voicing out as the man thrust harder into the delicate limp body. Feeling the pleasure build up he gave one final thrust inside and orgasmed holding his position, not daring to move yet. As he finally felt satisfied, he removed his penis from the overly used ass seeing his white, watery cum slowly dripping out and falling on the already stained bed. He smirked as he grabbed his pipe from the bedside and let it sit in the candlelight fire and puffed in the smell of a delicious flower scent. The intense, incredible flower smell filled the room as he breathed out the smoke, the smell intensifying in the hot room._

" _Please, stop. No more." a weak voice called out, pulling on the chains hanging from the ceiling that were binding his wrists together having his body hung like a dead animal. Adam ignored the painful plea and continued to breathe in another puff._

" _Shut up," He commanded slapping Kurt's ass having him flinching at the pain, "tell me who it is or should we go for another round?"_

 _Kurt bite his lip in pain and tried his best not to cry. No, he couldn't tell him. He has to protect Blaine this time. Adam is a monster and he was an idiot for not seeing it, but he was more of a fool for leaving Blaine behind. Sweet, goofy, loving Blaine who had offered him everything he always wanted and more. Kurt kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for Blaine, hopping he would come save him and forgive him for being the fool. How stupid he was for not believing Blaine. Blaine told the truth and he called him a liar for it._

 _Adam sat on the bed watching Kurt's lips tighten and saw tears from the corner of his eyes. Adam couldn't help but laughed because it was really a_ _pathetic sight. Who would have ever thought that Prince Kurt, his now husband, would fall in love with another man and freely given up his virginity to him even though Kurt knew he was promised to be his._

" _Still not going to talk, hm?" Adam asked gripping Kurt's chin and forcing his head to look at him and blew the smoke in Kurt's face._

 _Opium._

 _Kurt held his breathe not breathing it in directly from Adam. Adam's grip tightened as he waited for a response from Kurt._

 _Nothing._

" _Tell me his name Kurt." Adam demanded feeling his anger rise as the seconds slowly started to go by and his grip on Kurt's chin tightened more so. Kurt quickly moved his head and bit as hard as he could on Adam's hand causing Adam to pull his hand back and flinch in pain watching blood drip down and stain the bed red. Adam looked at Kurt in surprise that he would dare cause him harm, but the look in Kurt's eyes caused Adam to hate his husband more. The blue eyes that held hope and courage. And more importantly love for that other man. Adam despised him already for taking Kurt away._

 _SLAP!_

 _Kurt's head wiped to the side from Adam's hand. The hit sting as Kurt felt Adam's blood dry on his cheek, his chin already forming a dark bruise on his moonlight pale skin. Adam is furious. Whoever it is that holds Kurt's heart, must perish and he will do the honor of having Kurt watch as he rips out his lover's limbs off._ Kurt is his _. Even though he didn't claim him first, Kurt is rightfully his by law._

" _Don't test me Kurt," Adam warned, "if you don't tell me his name, I'll have my whole guards fuck you to oblivion. Since you weren't a virgin when I took you I have the power to do as I please with you. I am the Fae King and you are my sex slave. Your position in this kingdom is nothing but a fucking whore who shall give me my heirs. I_ own _you."_

 _Kurt looked back at Adam and put up a brave face, not daring himself to cry in front of Adam knowing he'll enjoy it more._

" _And I could say the same to you," Kurt finally spoke, "you were also supposed to be a virgin, but knowing you, how many men did you fuck before me? You might hold the title of being the Fae King right now, but we both know that you won't have the power for long."_

 _Adam looked threated by Kurt's words, surprised that Kurt knew this much of the Fae laws of marriage, but then if Kurt knew this then what he says is true. Shit! He needs to be more careful the next time he orgasms inside Kurt if he wants to keep the crown, but then a thought crossed his mind. A thought that could break Kurt for good and have fully submit to him. And him alone._

" _But that's only if your child isn't that of your lovers," Adam said tauntingly seeing Kurt's eyes widen in fear, "If you are with child and gives birth to it and everyone sees that_ it _is not mine, then you and your wedlock bastard's child can no longer be worthy of the crown."_

 _Adam smiled and watched the fear set in Kurt's eyes and wickedly smiled, but it quickly faded. If Kurt really is with child and it's his, then he'll have to kill his next heir to keep the crown. Adam pulled on the chains making Kurt's wrists tighten more as he moved behind Kurt. Adam saw the bite marks on Kurt's nape from his secret lover and harshly bit down over them and shoved himself inside finally getting a painful cry from Kurt. Adam moved his hand caressing Kurt's back and pressed pressure points on Kurt's wings, causing them to flicker in pain._

" _I hate you!" Kurt cried out with hatred as he looked back at Adam his eyes burning with rage. Adam just smirked and continued to thrust in and out of Kurt who couldn't keep his voice quiet as he cried unwillingly with every thrust. Adam pulled both of Kurt's wings making Kurt arch his back more to have Adam thrust more of his penis in._

" _Just pretend that I'm you lover and cry out his name." Adam moaned feeling Kurt tighten around him at the mention of Blaine. Adam liked Kurt's ear, biting down on the lobe making them bleed._

" _Never. I would rather die than tell you." Kurt said with a brave voice, finally letting his tears fall as he kept on seeing Blaine's smiling face behind his closed eyes. Adam merely continued to pleasure himself and thought that Kurt's wish just might come true soon._

… _.._

Kurt snapped his eyes open feeling his heart beating quickly. Tears were falling out of his eyes as he stared at his white ceiling. Kurt gripped his blanket and rolled on his side to bury his face in his hands.

That dream.

That vivid dream made him feel so cold and alone. That nightmare. It felt so real, like a horrible memory he tried to forget. Kurt wiped away some fresh tears from his eyes at the feeling. God how Kurt hated crying. It feels like every day all he ever does is cry. Why does he keep having these weird dreams? Kurt breathed in and out, letting his heart come back to its normal pace. Now that Kurt thinks about that dream, it's the first dream that he has ever had that is not about dream Blaine.

Blaine.

Where is he? He'll make everything better. He always does.

Kurt looked up from his hands in search of a black wolf looking dog and felt his whole heart lift from sadness when he spotted him on the floor lying there.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out weakly and saw his tail flop telling Kurt that he's awake. Kurt looked at Blaine and felt like something was weird. But then again ever since Kurt has gotten Blaine everything has felt weird. There was something off that Kurt can't tell if it's good or bad. But Kurt's suspicion grew more since yesterday because no matter how hard he tried to remember he just can't seem to rack up his brain to remember anything. It was like all of his memories after arriving to school yesterday just disappeared, vanished and the next thing he knows, he's having the horrible dream and woke up.

What is making Kurt feel way?

Is it paranoia?

Is it fear?

Is it an omen?

Do these dreams have some sort of significant meaning?

The more questions Kurt has the more confusion he feels and yet the only thing that actually feels right, is by having Blaine by his side. It's the only feeling that feels good for Kurt and he has no idea why. Just thinking about the past of when he has first gotten Blaine, he resented him, hell he even hated him, but it was mostly because of his father's stubbornness for wanting to get a therapy dog. But that still doesn't justify the fact that Kurt didn't like Blaine at all. All Kurt saw out of Blaine was a stupid, annoying, clingy dog that kept on harassing Kurt to no end, but now it's as if Kurt sees Blaine in a new light and the idea of hating Blaine or even disliking him makes Kurt's heart ache in unbearable pain.

When did the switch in Kurt's heart change?

When did Kurt actually start liking Blaine?

Was it that he has always liked him, but never processed it in his brain?

Kurt sighed at the questions, his dream forgotten for now as he kept trying to think of the answers. Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw him now licking his paws. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little at how odd that looked, Blaine looked like he's trying to be a cat.

"Blaine." Kurt called out again seeing Blaine immediately have his ears perked up at his name called. Blaine looked at Kurt and tilted his head to the side in question. Kurt weakly smiled and opened his arms out for Blaine to come and join him on the bed. Blaine seeing what Kurt wanted immediately got up from the floor and jumped on the bed crawling to Kurt and laying on his chest.

Kurt stared at Blaine as Blaine stared back at Kurt. Crystal blue meeting sun gold.

' _Why are his eyes so captivating? Why do they look so familiar and yet when I look into them they make me feel warm and nostalgic?_ ' Kurt thought raising his hand to comb his hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine shook his head and leaned down to lick Kurt's cheek a few times. Kurt smiled not feeling disgusted about Blaine licking his face anymore, but instead happy. Blaine breathed his warm air on Kurt's cheek and purred at the feeling of his fur being combed out.

"Kurt are you up already?! I have to go to work now. I'll be home at 5:30pm!" Burt yelled down stairs ruining the moment of happiness with a loud door slam.

Kurt signed and got up from his bed to get ready for school. God how much he hated school. Kurt went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, styled his hair, did a quick skin routine and then went to dress in his outfit not caring that Blaine is staring at him. He's just a dog, it's not like he knows what's going on anyways. Kurt tied one final knot to this scarf and looked at himself in the mirror. Perfect.

Kurt opened the door to his bedroom and walked down the stairs with Blaine following behind him. Kurt grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and filled fresh water in Blaine's water bowl and gave him some wet dog food and kibble and went to sit on the dining room chair.

Blaine sniffed the dog food and grimaced. Blaine growled and gave an annoyed look at Kurt. Kurt looked turned his head and at Blaine and raised an eyebrow.

 _Food!_

Blaine barked. Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine's food bowl and saw that there was still food in there.

"Blaine you already have food." Kurt said and continued to eat his banana.

Blaine huffed again and jumped on Kurt's lap and slyly took the banana out of Kurt's hand and devoured it. Kurt shrieked in surprise.

"BLAINE?!" Kurt yelled looked watching Blaine lick his lips after eating _his_ banana. "You have food! Just eat from the bowl."

Blaine merely just scoffed at the food in his bowl and walked away from the kitchen to the living room to get a dog toy and play with it. Kurt sighed annoyed and grabbed another banana to eat. As Kurt was eating his second banana he felt full and walked in the living room to see Blaine gnawing at a dog toy.

"Here." Kurt said holding out the banana. Blaine looked up at Kurt dropping the toy from his mouth and walked over to Kurt to gently take it out of his hand.

"Do you not like dog food?" Kurt asked.

Blaine scrunch his nose and made a face of disgust at the mention of that processed kibble. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and petted Blaine's ears and looked up at the clock hanging above the shelf.

7:03am.

He has to leave soon if he wants to be at school on time. Kurt groaned. Honestly he did not want to go to school. What teenager wants to go to school to get bullied?

…..

Kurt's eyes widen in shock when he heard the news.

"It was yesterday afternoon when Dave Karofsky died from the bear attack. Now let us remain silent to pray for him and his family upon such a terrible accident." Mr. Figgins said over the speaker.

The homeroom remained silent while everyone stayed quiet and prayed. Everyone except for Kurt whose mind could not get over the fact that Karofsky died yesterday. It is shocking and horrible that Dave got attacked by the bear, but the pit in Kurt's stomach made him feel worse that he felt relieved. There didn't have to be a bully who would constantly harass Kurt anymore. He's free from Karofsky even if it's in the most horrible way.

But the thought that he got attacked by a bear somehow doesn't seem right. Kurt has never heard in all of his life from living in Ohio that someone got attacked by a bear so close to a school where someone must have noticed or heard Karofsky's screams. And to be attacked by a bear? There aren't any bears in Ohio! Kurt's thoughts pondered as to why he doesn't believe the story Mr. Figgins told, but the more he thought about it the more his head started to hurt.

Something just seems off that Karofsky would die the day Kurt doesn't remember anything. Maybe it's a coincidence? No. The feeling in Kurt's guts tells him it isn't. So why does Kurt think that Dave died from a wolf attack?

First bell ranged and everyone stood up from their seats to walk to their first period class. Kurt got his stuff and walked to his class not noticing a very angry Finn charging at him.

"What did you do to my mom?!" Finn yelled grabbing Kurt by the collar of his shirt and slamming him to the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt groaned in pain from the slam and seeing a very angry Finn.

"I'm talking about why my mom is crying her heart out at home because your dad broke up with her!" Finn accused.

"Hey don't blame me if your mom wasn't the type of woman dad was looking for." Kurt said in his bitch voice.

Finn slammed his arm on the wall as Kurt flinch thinking he was about to get hit when the teachers tried to hold Finn back.

"How could you do this to her Kurt?! She was happy again after my dad died! We could have been happy!" Finn yelled trying to get past the teachers.

"Burt isn't you dad Finn! He's mine! Learn manners Finn because you and your bitch of a mom can't just storm into someone's life and expect to immediately become a part of a family." Kurt snapped feeling his anger rise. Finn got passed the teachers and grabbing Kurt's forcefully, pinning him to the locker yelling at him about he could say that to his mom.

The position they were in suddenly brought back visions of nightmares. Kurt's mind cut Finn's yelling off as he remembers the feeling of another person being this close to him.

 _Grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together_

 _Smashed their lips together again causing Kurt to open his mouth in shock as he shoved his tongue inside_

 _His hands against Kurt's mouth and groped his ass sexually and spanked it_

 _Pressed his front hips against Kurt, making Kurt feel his hard on_

 _Pressed his face against Kurt's ass and licked his hole_

 _And used his middle finger to spread his saliva around and shoved his finger forcefully_

 _And unzipped his zipper to pull out his hard cock, slapping it against Kurt's ass_

 _Started to press himself against Kurt, grabbing his hips to get a good grip to ram himself in_

Kurt felt his whole body shiver and shut his eyes tight.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

He doesn't want it! Stop it! Make it stop!

"I thought we were friends Kurt!" Finn yelled snapping Kurt out of his visions. Kurt shoved Finn away running past everyone to the nearest girl's bathroom and locking himself in there.

"BLEGH!" Kurt vomited out, feeling more from his stomach as he threw up his whole breakfast. Kurt spit the waste of the vomit out and turned on the foist to rinse his mouth out of the bitter flavor. Kurt panted feeling his heart pound in his chest, his hands shaking in fear.

' _You know I dream about fucking you, little fawn. You screaming, moaning, grunting my name, begging me to be rougher, and begging me for my cock and cum. You love it don't you? You love being forcibly taken, forcibly fucked, like a bitch'_

"STOP IT!" Kurt yelled covering his hears from the sound.

' _You taste so sweet, so ripe like a virgin waiting to be deflowered'_

"Just stop." Kurt cried tears falling out of his eyes and landing on the edge of the sink.

' _Are you ready Kurt? Are you ready to finally be mine?'_

Kurt violently shook his head, wanting the noise to stop. Kurt looked up to see his reflection and saw only fear.

He saw Dave kiss him.

He saw Dave runt against him.

He saw Dave tie him down.

He saw Dave lick his ass.

He saw himself getting raped.

And the last thing Kurt saw, were his own eyes looking at him with so much anguish before everything went black.

…..

 **Sorry guys for the shitty short chapter again. I had so much trouble writing I, but surprise! This fanfiction is a werewolf!baline and fae/fairy!kurt! I honestly can not find a single fanfiction of these two being a werewolf and fairy. Sure there are fanfiction of them being werewolves and fairy, but those are always separate fanfiction if that makes sense. Anyways, if you know or read any fanfiction of where there is fairy Kurt and werewolf Blaine, please leave a review or PM me because I'm dying to read one.  
** **Please review because they give me inspiration to write! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating on this story. I have been having writers block for months because I simply did not like my original plot for this story. I have decided to change my plot because the original idea made me realized that I was going nowhere. I have also been busy with my personal life so my updating chapters are going to be super slow and that I have been working on my other fanfictions as well and will hopefully be posting new chapters soon!**

 **This fanfiction will be completed I will promise you that, but the updates are going to be slow so I apologize! I am also sorry for this short chapter, but I felt guilty for not posting anything for months, so hopefully this will have to do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Therapy Dog**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Change**

* * *

" _Did you find shelter yet?" Blaine asked carrying broken branches in his arms as he kept his eye on Kurt._

" _I don't know. Behind theses rocks there should be a cave or some sort. I'm not sure." Kurt said kicking his feet on a rock trying to break the wall down. Blaine dropped the broken tree branches and went to Kurt._

" _Here, let me." Blaine said gently touching Kurt's shoulder to move him. Kurt flinched out of surprise and took several steps away from the wolf. Kurt saw Blaine inspect the wall of rocks, Kurt was trying to break down._

" _Stand back Kurt. I'm going to see if I can cause a big enough impact to let the wall fall." Blaine said his body becoming tense as he brought his arms and head down to the ground in an animalistic pose. His body became tense and with a sudden shift he's in his wolf form. Kurt eyes widen, a little fascinated that he actually got to see a wolf transformation. Blaine walked up to the small entrance and used his front paws and superhumanly started to push. Kurt watched in amazement at how much strength Blaine has. After few minutes, a small entrance started to appear as the rocks started to fall causing a big enough entrance for a person to fit through. Blaine used his nose to sniff if there is a threat in there and his ears to hear for anything strange. When nothing suspicious came up, Blaine back away and shacked the dirt off of his fur and looked back at Kurt who now had the broken branches in his arms._

" _How big is the cave?" Kurt asked, feeling his skin getting cold as he shivered when the wind came down._

" _It's big enough for the both of us to fit. Go in and start the fire, I'm going to mark this area and get food." Blaine said stepping away from the entrance and quickly ran off further into the woods. Kurt watched him go until he couldn't see him anymore and went to look at the entrance. Kurt crouched down and slowly slid inside of the cave, using the fallen rocks as steps._

 _Kurt put the broken branches on the ground, and held his hands together for warmth. It is freezing in here. It is also pitch black inside, so starting a fire without light is going to be impossible. Kurt looked up at the entrance and saw the light outside was going to fade soon too and turn into the night. Kurt rubbed his hands together and brought them close to his lips, praying to the Goddess for the power of light._

" _Win dain a lotica. En val tu ri si lota." Kurt whispered, and suddenly warm sunlight started to appear inside his palms. Kurt opened his palm and saw small bubbles of sunlight floated up inside the cave. Kurt looked around and saw that it was a small cave and from the rock wall Kurt suspected that a mountain slide caused the rocks to pile up and block the entrance. Kurt shook his head and removed his satchel from his shoulder to bring out his fire rocks. Kurt put the broken branches in a pile and using his fire rocks, trying to get a spark. When the sparks started to land on the broken branches, fire started to appear and lighted up the cave more. Kurt looked up at the balls of sunlight as they started to slowly fade and disappear._

 _Kurt felt a chill run down his body and shivered. He opened up his satchel again and brought his thin blanket out to cover himself for warmth. Being a Fae of the South, he isn't used to the freezing cold of the North. Kurt feared that if he gets too cold, his wings will freeze and may potentially turn into ice. That is the ultimate fear for a Fae. The Fae people took pride in having wings, they are the only beings that the Goddess blessed to have the power to fly. Kurt brought his hands to the fire, warming them up as put his warm hand over his back touching his wings._

 _Shit. They're getting too cold. Kurt bit his lip, debating with himself if he should reveal them to have them be near the fire. Kurt cannot lose his wings. Kurt let go of his blanket and undressed his top of the tunic and turned around, so his wings are free and closer to the warmth of the fire. Kurt instantly felt himself get better, his wings not feeling as cold as his mind drifted into the thought of the black wolf._

 _He a strange creature, Kurt has noticed. He isn't scary as the Fae people believe wolves are. He doesn't seem to have interest in eating him or harming him. In fact he seems very kind and warm. Gold eyes flashed in Kurt's head, his heart started to skip a beat and his breath became uneven. Just thinking of those eyes made Kurt entire body feel warm. Kurt has never felt this way before. This strange feeling of just thinking of the wolf._

 _Why does the wolf show him kindess?_

" _Beautiful."_

 _Kurt instantly grabbed his danger and turned around preparing himself for an attack when he saw Blaine wide eyes and looking at his wings._

" _W-what are you doing here already?" Kurt asked, bringing up his tunic to cover up his chest as his wings fluttered nervously behind him._

" _I'm here to avoid the blizzard that's starting." Blaine said in a trance at he kept his eyes on Kurt's wings. Kurt quickly started to dress himself to keep his from being stared at any longer. Kurt knew it is dangerous to have his wings being out in the open. Many merchants would kill to get their hands on Fae wings because Fae wings are a rarity and they bring power to those who wish for it._

" _Don't." Blaine said walking closer to Kurt as Kurt stopped himself to keep his eyes on Blaine._

" _Don't hide them. They are beautiful to look at." Blaine said admiring the clear blue crystal shining color and small specks of rainbow. Kurt stopped himself from dressing feeling his cheeks get hot. No one has ever said that his wings were beautiful before. Fae people often find the cool colors like blue to be bland or ugly. Bright and warm colors such as red, yellow, orange, and pink are the most beautiful. The dark and cool colors tends to be ignored like Kurt wings. Kurt stopped dressing himself and glanced at Blaine and still watched his wings slowly moving from side to side._

 _Blaine moved his eyes and went back near the entrance way to pick up the dead rabbits he hunted for him and Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the three dead rabbits in his mouth as he dropped them near Kurt._

" _Here," Blaine said using his nose to nudge them over to Kurt, "Dinner."_

 _Kurt looked at the dead rabbits and raised a brow, his nose scrunched in disgust when he smelled something dead._

" _I don't eat animals." Kurt said with a soft smile at Blaine when he saw Blaine's ears flatten down adorably. When Blaine heard his no, he had a look of defeat. A feeling of guilty plummeted through Kurt's stomach that he ignored._

" _What?" Blaine asked shocked, "You do not eat animals? What do you eat?"_

 _Kurt brought his satchel over and revealed a small pouch of seeds. Blaine brought his nose over them to sniff them and scrunched his brows together._

" _It smells like dirt."_

 _Kurt laughed a little and took a small seed out of the pouch and went to big a hole in the ground for the seed. Kurt took some of his drinking water and poured over it and put the dirt back to cover it. In a matter of a few minutes, small branches started to rise up from the ground and continue to grow as flowers bloom and shaped themselves into exotic fruits. Blaine's mouth dropped at the sight of the beautiful colors of red, green and a hint of yellow. He was never seen anything like this before. It is completely new and amazing. Like magic._

" _What is this? How did you do that? You can eat trees?" Blaine all asked and moved around to inspect the small tree with curiosity._

" _I don't eat the tree, I eat the fruit that falls off the tree." Kurt said picking up a plump fruit and cutting it open with his dagger. He brought the fruit up to Blaine's nose and Blaine sniffed it._

" _I-it has a certain smell. It isn't disgusting, but a sweet smell. What is the name of the fruit?" Blaine asked intrigued by the fruit._

" _It's called an apple and they are very popular down in the south." Kurt said taking a small bite of the apple while putting the seeds from the apple in his pouch to plant for another time._

 _Blaine nodded his head and went back to his dead rabbits. He used his teeth to rip out the rabbit's fur to get to the flesh._

" _Where in the south are you from?" Blaine asked tearing a small piece of flesh from the rabbit to eat. He has to make sure that his eating manners are good because he knows he can get a little sloppy. And making a bad impression on Kurt is the last thing he wanted to do._

" _I'm from a small kingdom south west from the ocean called Ciel." Kurt said taking another bite of his apple._

" _That far down?" Blaine asked amazed, "I'm surprised that you are able to make it this far up north. The only Fae kingdom up here that I'm aware of is the Crawford Kingdom."_

 _Kurt nodded his head already knowing this._

" _Yes, that is where I was heading too before I got lost." Kurt whispered and then it suddenly hit him. He's freely sharing information about himself and his people to a wolf. A wolf who can go easily kill his people. Kurt felt his body go stiff, ashamed of himself at how easily this wolf can distract him._

" _What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned._

" _Is this your plan?" Kurt asked._

" _Huh? I'm not understanding."_

" _Is this what you're after? Trying to act friendly to me and make me spill information about the Faes?"_

" _No. I was not trying to get information out of you."_

" _Then why are you asking?" Kurt accused._

" _I-I'm curious about you. I want to know everything about you, like where you come from, what you like and dislike. I want to know you." Blaine said looking at Kurt, his golden eyes showing sincerity._

 _Kurt felt his throat tighten and knew that Blaine is speaking the truth. Kurt has the instinct of when someone lies._

" _Why do you want to know everything about me?" Kurt asked._

" _Because I feel something special towards you. Something that I have never felt before, a feeling that I know is good and only you can give it to me." Kurt is taken back by the honestly. He thought that Blaine would lie to him or avoid the question._

" _If it makes you feel better you can ask me questions. Then we'll be even." Blaine said cheering up the atmosphere and finished off his first rabbit. Blaine transformed into his human self, deciding that it would be easier for Kurt to not feel so tense in his wolf form. He picked up the second rabbit and repeated the process of removing the fur with his fingers._

" _What pack do you come from?"_

" _The Dalton pack."_

" _Where does your territory lie?"_

 _Blaine tensed a little, looking shy when he responded. "The whole north is my territory." He whispered._

 _Kurt stopped eating his half-finished apple and looked at Blaine with wide eyes._

" _What? What do you mean the whole north is your territory?"_

 _Blaine looked nervous and avoided eye contact with Kurt._

" _Up here there is only one wolf pack and it's my pack. Unlike other packs where they have an agreement on where the territory line is, Dalton is known for not being a good neighboring pack so other packs tend to avoid us."_

 _Kurt raised an eyebrow knowing Blaine is hiding something from him._

" _I-I am the Alpha of Dalton."_

 _Kurt nodded. His expression and his posture are calm, but on the inside he is freaking out. He never thought he will meet a powerful Alpha. Holy shit! If Kurt does anything to hurt Blaine then he is basically going to be killed for treason by Blaine's whole pack! And possibly starting a war between the Fae and the wolves._

" _Don't worry." Blaine said gently taking Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up surprised by how good the contact feels. How warm and soft. Kurt felt his cheeks get hot and glanced away for a second before looking back at Blaine._

" _I promise I won't let any harm come to you. I give you my word." Blaine held Kurt's hand in his hand and slowly brought it up to his lips, giving Kurt plenty of time to pull his hand away, and tenderly kissed the top. Kurt felt his heart beat quicken by the action, his face blushing with embarrassment. Kurt has no idea what Blaine is doing, but he can't help himself from liking it._

 _Blaine had no idea why he kissed Kurt's hand, but the moment he did, he knew. He knew that this Fae is his mate. He can feel his heartstrings being tugged to Kurt. All of his thoughts are only thinking of Kurt. His soul is now bound to Kurt and anyone who is going to hurt his mate, will be ripped to death by his claws. Kurt is his anchor and he is now his soul purpose in life._

 _A gush of strong wind came rushing into the cave, causing the fire to flicker making the cave darker as the light dimmed. Kurt shivered in the cold and Blaine immediately moved himself closer to Kurt lightly touching his skin and is shocked by how cold it is. Blaine moved his hand away, but was grasped by Kurt's freezing hands._

" _Don't," Kurt whispered not letting go, "It's warm."_

 _Blaine took Kurt's tunic and the thin blanket and wrapped Kurt in it making sure to pay special attention to his wings. Blaine then transformed into his wolf and walked behind Kurt._

" _You can use me for warmth." Blaine said laying down on the ground, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt hesitated at first, but damn those eyes for looking so trusting. Kurt slowly lowered his body on Blaine's and immediately felt his warmth stronger this time than small touches. Kurt eyes opened and brushed his fingers through soft fur._

" _You're so warm." Kurt said burring himself into Blain's black fur wanting more of the warmth to spread around him._

" _Wolves have a high temperature, especially during the winter. Use me for heat. I'll do my best to keep you warm." Blaine said putting his head on Kurt's lap and closing his eyes as he used his energy to radiate heat off of him and to Kurt. Kurt felt the warmth that Blaine is sending to him and snuggled closer. He has never felt this warmth before. It's different from the warmth of a fire, the sun, the wind, even the hot springs back in Ciel. Kurt felt warmer now than he has ever felt and is surprised by how good it feels. Kurt caressed his hand through Blaine's soft fur and heard a weird sound, almost like a growling, but soft. Kurt immediately pulled his hand away._

" _Sorry, did I hurt you?" Kurt whispered, scared that he has angered the wolf._

" _No," Blaine said in a gentle hushed voice, "It just felt really good."_

" _Then what was that sound you made?" Kurt asked moving his hand back to where it was._

" _It's a wolf's purr. It means that we are very happy, relaxed and want to comfort and snuggle." Blaine said using his tail to securely wrap it around Kurt as he looked outside to the blizzard, snow falling everywhere._

" _I like the sound." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as he closed his eyes, more warmth wrapping around him as a soft hum echoed the cave._

* * *

"Kurt open up the door!" Burt pleaded wiggling the door knob to Kurt's locked bedroom door.

No response came.

"Kurt, please. I'm worried about you. You've been continuously missing school and you can't miss today too." Burt said trying again to talk to his son.

"Kurt, please open up the door and at least eat something. It's been days since you last ate."

Inside of Burt's son's room, lied a trashed room. Books, clothes, posters, face products, DVD's all scattered his room. Everything is unkempt.

The teenage boy hid from the world in his bed, his bed covers wrapping around him. Kurt shut his eyes, ignoring his father's voice. The feeling of the hands touching him, the feeling of lips touching him, the feeling of hot breathes on his skin. He wanted those memoires to be erased. He wanted them gone. He wants his dream Blaine.

Kurt clenched tighter to his blankets trying to sleep to go back into his dreams of where his dream Blaine would be waiting for him. Kurt thought back to his encounters of his dream Blaine and how happy he felt like those were his memories of the past. Kurt wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to thrash around and curse the world for having his only happiness in a dream and not in his real life.

"Kurt at least open up the door for Blaine. He's out here winning to get in there to you." Burt said looking down at Blaine who's making high pitch noises and circling his son's door like he's anxious. When no response came, Burt finally gave up. He sighed and walked down stairs, not knowing how to handle his son anymore.

Kurt pressed himself harder against his pillows because that dog isn't his dream Blaine.

 _Kurt!_ Blaine barked through the door.

 _Kurt, let me in!_ Blaine barked again.

"Go away you stupid dog!" Kurt yelled.

 _Kurt!_ Blaine continued to bark and scratch on his door, acting like an annoying little shit.

"Blaine stop barking!"

 _Kurt!_ Blaine wined. Blaine continued to paced, feeling relentless and helpless. Blaine hated this feeling. No matter how many times he felt this feeling he can never get used to it. Time was running out. He needed to be with Kurt. He needed to keep Kurt safe and away from the world.

 _Kurt, open the damn door!_ Blaine barked, his feeling of unsettlement setting in. He needs to be with his mate. To feel his mate.

Finally the door snapped open revealing a puffy eyed Kurt with a pissed expression. Blaine immediately ran inside the room and jumped on Kurt's bed running in circles as he sniffed the room for danger, his instincts going wild. Kurt shut the door and locked it again and went to the bed where Blaine was standing now looking intensely at him. Kurt sat on the bed, feeling defeated. In the past couple of days, he couldn't seem to dream of his dream Blaine anymore. He couldn't go to his happy place. Kurt felt Blaine behind him, nudging his head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's fur, wishing his dream Blaine would just come to him and sweep him away from this place.

Blaine sniffed his mate's scent. Wild flowers and nature. Blaine's animalistic instinct were beginning to calm down, his human brain starting to come back to him.

Mate.

Safe.

Alive.

Not dead.

Blaine continued to sniff Kurt, his tongue licking Kurt's face and purring in content. Kurt leaned into Blaine and fell back on his bed snuggling up in his blankets trying to get back into his dreams. Blaine laid down beside him, resting his head on Kurt's stomach and purring. Kurt closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

Blaine's animalistic instincts started to calm down as he prepared himself for what's about to happen to him again. Blaine looked at Kurt and felt his body grow hot as he morphed himself into his human form. Simply looking at his sleeping mate brought distress on Blaine. He is running out of time again. He needs to save Kurt. The vicious cycle he has been in has brought fear into him every time he has reached this stage. Blaine wrapped his arms around his dreaming mate and held him close, his heart hurting.

"I promise, I will save you this time. I am so sorry for have letting you go." Blaine looked at his mate's face again, the memoires of his deaths being replayed in his mind.

" _You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, kill me, hurt me, but please Goddess! DON'T HURT HIM!"_

Blaine snuggled his face into Kurt's hair and smelled his delicious scent. This time, not matter what, he is going to live. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt for what felt like years and simple dozed off, pressing light kisses on top of Kurt's head.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he didn't dream on of his Blaine again. Instead he dreamt of nothing. Kurt signed in announce and closed his eyes to turn around in his head snuggling up into a familiar human chest.

Human chest.

Human skin.

No black fur.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and just stared into the naked chest. His brain not processing anything yet. He slowly looked up and saw the face he desperately has been wanting to see. His dream Blaine. He is exactly what Kurt has imagine he would look like. Is Kurt still dreaming? No. This is real. Blaine from his dreams is in his bed, naked.

Kurt's eyes started to get wider if that was even possible. His mouth started to open and –

"Please don't scream. I don't think my ears would be able to take it." The smooth tenor voice of the dream Blaine said. Kurt's mouth just fell open, starting to get scared and confused.

Kurt just stared at those beautiful gold eyes as they opened and stared straight into Kurt's soul. The beautiful face smiled lovingly at Kurt as he brought a hand to touch Kurt's cheek, gently caressing it. Kurt ignored the shiver his body gave at the contact.

"Beautiful." He whispered, "Simply beautiful beyond words."

Too confused and stunned to notice that this dream Blaine brought his face up and smashed their lips together. Kurt simply just lied there, feeling those fantastic soft lips kiss him, his brain going blank. The dream Blaine broke the kiss, gently nibbling Kurt's lips as he pulled away and Kurt just blinked.

"I missed you." The dream Blaine said with a dashing smile that had faltered when Kurt released the bloodiest crying scream that shook the whole house universe.

* * *

 **I am so happy to say that things are now going to get really, really interesting with my new plot idea. I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just couldn't seem to figure out how to write anything else for this chapter.**

 **Please review because they give me inspiration to write!**


	7. Chapter 7

The truth is finally revealed.

* * *

Chapter 7

" _Kurt." Blaine softly said using his snout to gently move Kurt's arm. Kurt just grumbled and snuggled closer into Blaine's warm delicious soft body._

" _Kurt, you need to get up. We need to leave soon." Blaine said softy using his snout to nudge Kurt again. Kurt ignored him and gripped his fur tighter for comfort. Blaine merely signed and slowly decided to get up no matter how much his animalistic instincts were telling him to stay and comfort his mate._

" _Blaine." Kurt wined feeling his source of warmth leaving. "Come back."_

 _Blaine only laughed and nuzzled Kurt's face, gently liking his cheek causing Kurt to make a disgusted face._

" _Did you just lick me?"_

" _Well to Fae's I suppose it is considered licking, but to wolves we consider it a kiss." Blaine said seeing Kurt's pale white skin, get pink._

" _It's time to get up now. It's a good day to start walking to your destination." Blaine said walking up to the entrance of the cave and peering out to sniff if there is danger nearby. None._

 _Kurt nodded his head and packed up his things in his satchel and grabbed his thin blanket to wrap himself with it. Though it doesn't do much to help keep him warm._

" _Ready?" Blaine asked with a dashing wolf smile. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and nodded, avoiding his gaze. Suddenly, Kurt seemed nervous around this black wolf. Kurt thoughts of the wolf knows that he does not want to harm him or use him in any way, but does that still mean that the wolf can be trusted? Wolves can be deceiving. Kurt felt a pit in his stomach for guilty thinking bad of this Alpha wolf, but why? Did he place a charm or spell on Kurt? No. Wolves cannot do magic, only Faes._

 _Kurt took a hesitant step towards Blaine and Blaine have seemed to read Kurt's hesitation wrong because he looked pained which only filled Kurt up with more guilt._

" _I promise I won't hurt you or do anything that will make you see me for being a bad wolf." Blaine said lightly looking down and back up. "Come on. Let's go while the sun is still up."_

 _Blaine walked out of the cave and Kurt slowly followed suit. As soon as Kurt looked up, everything was covered in snow. It is beautiful. It is a world of white and Blaine stick out like a sore thumb by having black fur._

 _Blaine walked through the snow using his body as a plow for Kurt to follow behind him. Blaine waited for Kurt to catch up with him, walking slowly for Kurt to see the world around him. Kurt looked amazed by the snow, stopping every so often just to touch it. It's so cold, even to his bare feet._

" _So are you ever going to answer my question as to why you are this far up North? I'm sure it has to do something with the Crawford Kingdom." Blaine said looking at his mate with curiosity._

" _Yes, you are right," Kurt mumbled hesitantly glancing at Blaine the feeling of guilt and shame growing bigger, "I-I am to be married to their king."_

 _Blaine stopped his tracks and looked confused, his head tilted._

" _Married?" Blaine asked, "What is married?"_

 _Kurt looked shocked. How does Blaine not know what marriage is? Kurt probably guesses that Fae and wolves tradition are different, so it shouldn't shock him that much that Blaine does not know what marriage is._

" _Marriage," Kurt explained, "I guess you can say it is when two Fae love each other so much and want to spend the rest of their lives together. It's a ceremony were their souls bound together and later during the night they become one."_

 _Blaine nodded his head, guessing that is the equivalent of when wolves find their mates. They mark each other to show they are bonded and do the ceremony of mating. So Kurt came here to be "married" to the king of the Crawford kingdom. Which means, Kurt will become the King's and not his. The sudden idea made Blaine stop walking again. No. Kurt cannot "marry" the king, Kurt is his! HIS._

 _ **HE IS OUR MATE! NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM! MAKE HIM OURS! CLAIME HIM! MAKE HIM SUBMIT**_ _Blaine's wolf side roared out in rage and jealousy, snipping at Blaine for not being a real Alpha for showing who his mate belongs to. Blaine wined in pain at the thought of his mate not being with him. He wants Kurt!_

" _Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw fear in his eyes and Blaine only wined more. He wants Kurt. So badly, but Kurt doesn't want him. Thinks badly of him, he's too dangerous._

" _Let's just go." Blaine said hoarsely and continued to walk, not seeing the guilt look on Kurt's face. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to walk behind the black wolf._

* * *

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Kurt screamed jumping on his bed getting on his knees while shoving the man off his bed.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled loosing balance and fall off the side and onto the ground.

"Oh my God! DAD! GET HERE NOW! THERE IS A FUCKING RAPIST IN MY BED!" Kurt screamed grabbing anything he can see within his eye sight and started to throw it at the man, who Kurt realized is now naked.

"Kurt! Please! It's me!" The man said getting up trying to touch Kurt, looking at Kurt with worry.

"DAD!" Kurt yelled again taking his pillow and hitting the naked man repeatedly.

Blaine used his arm to shield himself from Kurt's hits and finally got on the bed to grab Kurt by his shoulders to get his attention. Kurt struggled, hitting and kicking Blaine with everything he's got, refusing to let anything else happen.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Kurt yelled struggling more, but realized this man is insanely strong, like _super_ strong. No one should be this strong.

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded having Kurt's struggle stop for a second to look at him in the eye, "It's me. Blaine."

Kurt's eyes widen in fear and then shyly and quickly, he grabbed his alarm clock and smashed it against the man's head, knocking him to the ground with a loud grunt in pain. Kurt jumped off his bed and ran to open his door, looking frantically for help.

"Blaine!" he called out desperately in search of his therapy dog.

"Blaine!" he yelled running down stairs to see his dad sipping his orange juice with a confused look.

"Kurt? What's with the shouting? You look like you seen a ghost?" Burt asked getting up from his seat.

"Gee, thanks for your help when I was screaming for you!" Kurt snapped at his father, "there's a fucking naked man in my bed and Blaine's missing!" Kurt ran out of the kitchen missing his father's shock expression and ran to the living room.

No Blaine. Blaine wasn't anywhere in this house.

 _Where is he?!_ Kurt thought feeling himself hyperventilating.

"Kurt."

Kurt snapped his head around to see the naked man, who had a towel around his waist. Kurt instinctively look a step back and felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of his naked chest. Kurt stared at the man's face and swallowed. He is the exact Blaine from his dream. Handsome, sexy, beautiful, Kurt felt his arousal start to kick in as he bit his lip. Damn the man's sexiness.

Blaine looked at Kurt weirdly and sniffed the air and his eyes widen ever so slightly. "It's okay. I'm right here. Your Blaine is here." Blaine said taking a gentle step forward to show Kurt he won't harm him, but his eyes a glowing golden color showing passion and a hint of lust with his dilated pupils.

Kurt gulped and took another step back when his father entered the room with his shotgun, ready to fire and pointing right at Blaine.

"Who the hell are you?!" Burt yelled as Kurt ran to get behind his father.

Blaine raised his hand in the air, his towel falling to the ground. Kurt felt his entire face become beat red when he saw this man-who-claims-to-be-Blaine very large penis even when it is not erect. Kurt couldn't help but think how big it would be when it is erect. Kurt shifted in his pajama pants by the sudden tightness he felt as his own cock started to become hard.

"Hi Burt!" Blaine said with a happy smile completely forgetting the fact that he's naked and that he can smell Kurt's arousal. Burt raised an eyebrow and didn't even lowed the gun as he flipped the safety switch off.

"Answer me right now before I really shoot you. Did you or did you not touch my son?" Burt asked in a serious voice.

"Well I kissed him, but I did not touch him in a perverted, lustful way if that is what you're asking." Blaine honestly answered not keeping eye off Kurt.

"Oh my god." Kurt said his entire face turning a darker shade of red, if that is even possible.

"Alright, who are you?" Burt asked pressing hard on the trigger, but didn't push it hard enough for it to shoot.

"I'm Blaine. I'm the therapy dog that you got, but I guess in a simpler term you can say that I am a werewolf." Blaine said with a dopy smile.

"Kurt," Burt addressed having Kurt look at him, "Call the police and tell them we have a psychopath who claims to be a werewolf and sexually assaulted you."

"What?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Just do it!" Burt yelled.

Kurt looked between his dad and the naked man from his dreams and just had to ask his dying question.

"Are you the Blaine from my dreams?" Kurt walked from his father's protective stance to get a good look at Blaine.

Blaine merely just smiled and nodded his head.

"Prove it."

"Kurt are you kidding me right now! Call the police! Don't engage in a conversation with a mentally ill person! Get behind me so I can protect you!" Burt snapped seeing Kurt refuse to follow his order.

Blaine stood there for a second and as soon as he blinked, his eyes were glowing, shining their perfect golden color. The same glow and color from Kurt's dreams. In that exact moment wolf ears and tail instantly appeared on Blaine. Kurt's mouth dropped as soon as he saw them. Wolf ears literally are standing on top of Blaine's head and his wolf tail is swishing back and forth behind him.

"Are those really real?" Burt suddenly asked dropping his gun to inspect Blaine's ears. Blaine merely just smiled and made his ears twitch at his command.

"Yep, these are real. I am in my hybrid form."

"Hybrid?" Burt asked confused, "I thought you were a werewolf?"

"Oh I am. My werewolf form is my wolf form and my hybrid form is the mix between my wolf and human form. My wolf ears, tail and fangs appear and so does my knot of my penis." Blaine answered with another smile as he looked at Kurt.

Instantly Kurt's eyes went down to Blaine's penis and low and behold, there was an animalistic knot. In that moment Kurt wanted to slam his head at the wall. The sexual thoughts that Kurt was having is considered bestiality.

Blaine sniffed the air and smelled that Kurt is confused and in pain. Blaine wined and walked over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. Kurt stiffened at the contact, but then his body knew that it was Blaine from muscle memory he relaxed.

"It's okay." Blaine whispered to Kurt, his lips grazing Kurt's cheek, "I'm here."

Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt relaxing in Blaine arms, surprised that Kurt would even allow such a thing to happen. Kurt is not one for intimacy, but Kurt looked too at peace in Blaine's arms like he had been held like that hundreds of times before.

"Blaine." Kurt finally spoke feeling the familiarity of everything Blaine.

"Hm." Blaine asked rubbing his scent all over Kurt's body, wanting him to smell exactly like him.

"Why am I dreaming of you if we have never met before?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment, his hold of Kurt tightening. Kurt raised his head and saw pain in Blaine's eyes, pain he can't even begin to wonder how much damage Blaine has been put through.

"Because you have met me before, 3,000 thousand years ago. The dreams you're having, they are memories returning to you."

"What?" Kurt whispered out in shock stepping out of Blaine's arms.

"3,000 thousand years?" Burt asked.

"Yes. Kurt and I are cursed by our Gods for falling in love with each other." Blaine spoke softly not meeting anyone's eyes. His ears flattened as he stood still.

"What kind of curse?" Kurt asked his voice wavering.

Blaine stayed silent looking at Kurt's eyes, pleading him not to ask again.

"What kind of curse is placed of me Blaine." Kurt demanded.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat not able to refuse his mate.

"Every time you die you will get reborn and will inevitably meet and fall in love with me. And then, just as inevitably, you will lose your own life before my eyes every time I try to save you. I have met 107 you and 106 times did I have to watch you die. My soul purpose in my entire life is to break the curse placed upon us by killing our Gods."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
